Sex, Babies, & Flirting with Friends
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Anyone can have a friend with benefits, in fact it's all Gabriella's really good at considering her tragic past. But the tables turn when a drunk one night stand happens with her best friend. Now what's a girl to do? I do not own hsm r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella cracked her bubble gum as she looked at the pregnancy stick, her hair was pulled back an in pony tail and she was wearing an ACDC t-shirt with a pair of low rise jeans. Conventional wisdom says that the most common craving of pregnant women is not to be pregnant. Gabriella thought back about week ago when she was searching for her panties while quietly trying to make an escape. Note to self she had to remember to put all jewelry and panties in her shoes before letting herself get ravaged by some guy. "Well fuck me," Gabriella mumbled as she leaned over to peak.

"What?" Taylor who was biting her lip looked over at Gabriella who was sitting on the rim of her bathtub. Taylor didn't have the guts to sit her stomach was in knots as she watched Gabriella pop and crack her gum. "What does it say?"

"I'm not pregnant," Gabriella said picking up her stick and holding it up. "Time to go have some hot celebration sex," Gabriella fist pumped into the air and tossed the stick into the trash can.

"Oh for the love of god," Taylor rolled her eyes, "What does mine say?"

Gabriella picked up the other test stick on the counter. Without hesitation or a change in voice she looked up at her and held up the stick. "Yeah, you're knocked up."

Taylor insides shattered to the ground like broken glass while her body leaned against the door frame for support. Gabriella watched the color drain from her friends face, picking up the wrapper she disposed of her gum."I hear child birth is a beautiful thing?" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean you always have a choice you know."

"What am I going to do?" Taylor said in a weak voice. "I can't have a baby right now; it's not part of my plan."

"Babies, are rarely a part of anyone's plan Tay," Gabriella said getting up from her seat and walking over. "If this wasn't part of yours why did you do it without a condom?"

"I'm on the pill." Taylor said forcing her legs to move so she can walk into her bed room across the hallway.

"Pill or no pill you wrap it up."

"What am I going to tell Chad?" Taylor placed both hands on her mouth and fell to the bed.

"Well, normally it starts off with I'm pregnant and then you just let things progress from there," Gabriella said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Gabriella can you just be serious for one moment."

"Alright," Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down at the hardwood floor of her roommate's bed room. After a sigh she rubbed her hands on her pants. "Could you possibly see yourself getting an abortion?"

"No, my parents would kill me let alone the act is repulsive." Taylor sniffled as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Okay, so you're going to have a baby." Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek and then laid back on the bed. "So we're probably going to need to buy outlet plugs and locks for the cabinet." She mumbled, "Where are we going to put the crib?"

Taylor let out a loud sob and her head dropped into her hands. "I've ruined my life."

Gabriella leaned up and rested on her elbows. "Taylor, it's not that bad."

"Everyone is going to hate me."

"Chad won't hate you."

"Especially Chad!" Taylor said in a loud voice. "He isn't ready to be a father,"

"Who is these days," Gabriella sat up. "Come on we have a party to get you dress up for."

"I'm not going,"

"You can't, not go to your boyfriend's 21st birthday party Tay," Gabriella said extending her arms to pull her from the bed. "You're going to go, once you see Chad and you two start doing that endless love crap things will look up."

"I hate my life."

"You and millions of others."

"I'm going to have stretch marks."

"Just think of stretch marks as pregnancy service stripes." Gabriella said as she pulled on Taylor's arms. "God almighty, the baby is already weighing you down."

"Not funny." Taylor got up and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

"Yeah so is life, you'll get use to it." Gabriella said as she made her way to the kitchen for drink. "Get pretty we have a party to go to."

About four hour later and a tissue box full of sniffles and "I don't know what I'm going to dos" Gabriella was standing in a living room, drinking from a red plastic cup. The music was thumping and people were laughing and drinking. Everyone was having a great time. Taylor had yet to leave Chad's side, poor sap, if he only knew. Gabriella looked around the room searching for no one in particular, if you counted a man of 5'9 height, godly ice blue eyes and perfect sandy brown hair as a no one. So she had a small crush on her best friend, not like she could act on it or anything. Being in the friend zone sucked more than having to sit through a 3 hour lecture on mass media theory, something she learned about three weeks ago when she thought that was her biggest problem. Gabriella was a music minor and communications major, what she was going to do with it she didn't know but did enjoy her studies all boring parts of it aside.

On a disappointed note she turned her attention back to Chad who was holding up a shot. His adoring girlfriend holding up a beer bottle Gabriella emptied for her and replaced with water. Gabriella lifted her cup to her lips. If men were equally at risk from this condition - if they knew their bellies might swell as if they were suffering from end-stage cirrhosis, that they would have to go nearly a year without a stiff drink, a cigarette, or even an aspirin, that they would be subject to fainting spells and unable to fight their way onto commuter trains - then Gabriella was sure that pregnancy would be classified as a sexually transmitted disease and abortions would be no more controversial than emergency appendectomies.

"Hey there good looking." Troy voice caught her off guard and she nearly spilled her drink. Gabriella took a sharp inhale as she looked into his ice cool blue eyes.

"Hey there yourself dick face," she said bringing her cup down.

"Did I scare you?"

"Not at all, I take joy in jerking my body around at the sounds of greetings from friends who pop out of nowhere," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"That is what I love the most about you." He said tipping his beer in her direction.

"My lusciously brown eyes?" Gabriella suggested.

"Your blunt honesty," he corrected.

"Yeah," Gabriella said in an annoyed voice. "So how long have you been here?"

"A little bit, not too long, I was trying to talk to this red head but … just wasn't feeling it."

"Struck out didn't you," Gabriella said lifting her cup again. The idea that anyone had the will power to turn down a man like him was a step away from crazy.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like it me and you tonight."

"Yeah, because I couldn't possibly have a date? Right?" Gabriella said arching her brow as she spoke.

"Do you?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah," Gabriella moved a strand of hair from face, "about that, … no, not really," her voice was dull as she scrunched up her nose and looked around the room. "My total lack of allure kind of shot that horse in the face."

Troy arched his head back in a full chuckle that made Gabriella's every fiber tighten with joy and she felt herself smile from ear to ear. Troy smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her. "I say we drink to numb the loneliness."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "If we drink together were not really alone," she tilting her cup a bit.

"Troy! Gabriella! Come take a shot with me!" Chad voice boomed across the room and Gabriella almost let the frown she felt showcase on her face. Quickly recovering she raised up her cup and screamed out in false joy.

Seven shots later Gabriella was sitting down at the kitchen table with Taylor and Kelsi. "Have you told him?"

"Not yet," Taylor said lifting her soda to her lips.

"She's chicken of the consequences," Gabriella muttered as she looked at her class ring on her finger. She hated Kelsi.

"Well I don't think he's going to leave you." Kelsi said as she put her beer down on the table. "Chad isn't like that."

"Well babies make men do weird things," Gabriella said as she took a deep breath and reached for her own beer.

"Not that weird," Kelsi defended.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what to tell him."

"Approach with caution," Gabriella said after gulping down her beer.

"Gabriella why don't you go get something to eat." Kelsi said motioning to the table of snacks. "You need to sober up a bit."

"Whatever." Gabriella got up and walked over to the table to pick up a small premade sandwich. Gabriella had never been good when it came to moments of despair, she hated consoling people. It's why she didn't have many girlfriends, living with Taylor was just convenient and it was more acceptable than if she were to move in with a guy best friend. Back in high school Troy and Chad were her best friends, her click, and the center of her world. When her parents died she moved in with Troy's family who treated her like their own. She played basketball and she wore jeans with grass stains, she was a regular old fashion one of the guy's kind of girl. She leaned against the wooden door frame and looked out into the living room full of people. Some making out, some playing cards and others just mingling and joking around.

"Hey where did you get that?" Troy asked looking at her sandwich.

"Table," she said as she pointed behind her. Turning her body so she was leaning flat on the wall not the frame of the door she watched Troy grab two sandwiches.

"I'm starving," he said with a smile as he lifted one to his mouth.

She watched as he ate the sandwich in three bites and she smile. It wasn't as though she had a crush on him all her life. To be honest she didn't actually know why there was a sudden tingle whenever he touched her or a belly flip when he smiled in her direction. She saw this in a movie once, best friends falling apart because one had fallen in love with the other. Looking back into the room were couples were dancing and having fun Gabriella secretly wished to be one of them. She'd never had a boyfriend, just flings and hook ups. Like the boys she went out to the bars, played pool, drank and watched the occasional sports games. She knew about makeup, about dressing right, it wasn't like she was completely a lost cause thanks to Troy's mom, however she just lacked in the department that considered anything long term.

"Hey Brie," Troy voice called her back from the long journey her intoxicated mind was on. Her eyes readjusted on him and she pushed hair out from her vision. "You alright, you look a little lost."

"I'm good, just got a buzz is all," she said with a shrug.

"So you don't want to talk about it?" Troy said with small smile. "Oh well, maybe another shot?"

"God no, and there nothing to talk about, I'm fine."

Troy offered her bottled water. "Drink this, might help you out a bit." He said leaning to one side more than the other. "I'm drinking the same." Holding up his own bottle he winked at her. "Our secret,"

"Thank you," as she reached for the bottle their fingers glazed each other's and Gabriella heart beat did a skip and she felt the color rush to her face.

"You sure you're alright, you're a little red in the face." Troy placed a hand on her shoulder and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, I got water," she said with a smile.

"Alright," Troy held up his hands and chuckled a bit. "I'm going to get on the poker game, tap me when you're ready to leave; I'll walk you girls back to the south campus."

"Thanks." She watched as he disappeared into the crowd and Gabriella looked down at the water bottle. Why couldn't she just grow a pair and tell him how she felt. Gabriella rolled her eyes, because unfortunately she wasn't good at talking about feeling either. It was she loved playing her guitar; it was like a tool that allowed her to express her feelings with going to a panic attack about it. Some she could thank her own mother for.


	2. Chapter 2

The buzz of the alarm clock went off and Gabriella eyes opened as she hit the off button. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched her muscles sore and her body in completely arousal. Gabriella smiled as she rolled over full prepaid to fall into a deeper sleep, her shift at the bar didn't start till 7pm and Sunday meant no classes. However as soon as she was face to face with the man in her bed her body went still, the recognition took all but a second and Gabriella flooded in panic. "Troy?" Gabriella looked down at herself in his shirt then at him in his shirtless form. "Shit,"

"What," the voice was harsh as Troy squinted into the morning light coming from her bed room window. "What's wrong," leaning up he let his eyes rest on Gabriella. "Brie?"

"Shit, shit, shit." Gabriella pushed all her hair back and climbed out of bed at least she had her underwear on.

Troy sat up in bed and blinked a few times. "Man my head hurts." Rubbing his eyes he let out a breath and then placed a hand on his bare chest. It might have been the touch of bare skin that brought the situation to light or the sight of Gabriella searching her drawers in nothing but his shirt and her pink panties but in that instant he took one look at his pants on the floor. "Oh shit."

Gabriella turned around at his raised voice and she quickly put on a pair of shorts she found. "Tell me we didn't?"

Troy lifted the sheets and briefly looked down at the rest of his torso. Troy winced and Gabriella felt the flood of panic. "Troy?"

"Brie…"

There was silence in the air as two completely now awake and sober people looked each other eye to eye.

"Did we use a condom?" Gabriella said racing over to her trash can and sorting through it.

"Yeah," Troy reach underneath the sheets and pulled something. "We did." He said pulling the condom full of semen from under the covers. "We must of fell asleep after..."

Gabriella leaned against the wall and let her body slide down in utter shame. How could she have been so stupid, what was she thinking, this ruined everything.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Troy said holding out both hands in front of her. "We're both two single and 21 year olds who went to a party had some fun and then followed it up with consensual …drunk….sex." He closed his eyes as the last part of the sentence hung in the room like cloud of the sun placing all beneath it in a state of darkness.

"So much for not as bad as it looks," Gabriella said taking in his reaction. Was he disgusted with her, did he feel regret seeping in already. Was that it to anything between them gone in a black out she had no control over.

"Gabriella, I don't mean it like that," he said looking around the room.

Gabriella moaned at the sound of her full name coming from his mouth, that was never a good thing. Looking out in front of her she found what he was looking for. "Here," she said handing him his boxers.

"Thank you." Troy reached under the blanket and put them on. After he was covered he pulled the sheet back and got up to get his jeans. "We need to talk."

"Let's not and say we did," Gabriella leaned forward with her head in her hands.

Gabriella looked up to watch Troy zip up and button up, when he went to look for his shirt he stopped as he remembered its whereabouts. Gabriella closed her eyes her nervous system was going crazy and she was reminding herself to breath. She heard a sigh before he came over to where she was on the floor and came down to sit beside her. "Hey, brie, brie, look at me." his hands brought her face to his. "It's alright, it's going to be alright."

"Can't we just pretend the whole thing never happened?" she said looking into his blue eyes pleading with any dignity she had left. She couldn't break now, not when he was still here but as soon as she could get rid of him she was going to ball her eyes out.

"Is that the way you want to handle this?" he said rubbing his chin.

"It was an accident one of which either of us remembers so in all honesty it wouldn't be that hard to just forget about it right."

"There goes that brutal honesty I love so much," Troy rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's gone," with a final nod he looked back at his shirt. "I'm going to need my shirt you know?"

"There's another one in the back of my closet."

Troy chuckled and got up. "Convenient."

Once he immerged from her closet had the shirt in hand and stood there staring at her in an awkward silence. "I,… I'm just…"

Gabriella stood up slowly, "I have to take a shower."

"I'm going to get going then." He finally spit out.

"Thank you for…" Gabriella paused what exactly was she thankful for?

"I know." Troy said once the shirt was on Troy walked over to where she was standing and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Gabriella was quite as she stood in her room and listened for the front door to shut behind him. "Shit." She said one last time before she started gathering clothes for a shower.

Taylor was sitting in the kitchen eating an orange when Gabriella walked into the kitchen. "Did you tell him?"

Taylor shook her head, "He was drunk, and I'm going to tell him today over coffee."

"How does coffee become the pregnancy talk drink?"

"Kelsi suggested it."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Figures,"

"So I heard Troy leave this morning," Taylor said on a much more chipper note.

"He spent the night." Gabriella said blandly as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I heard a lot of commotion this morning. Did you two get into a fight?"

Gabriella lifted her cup. "We had sex last night."

Taylor spit out the orange from her mouth. "What?"

"It was an accident, we were drunk." Gabriella sipped on her dink and avoided eye contact with Taylor.

"Are you guys… I mean now … I guess."

"We've decided it's no big deal, its something neither of us remember and I just want to push far, far back to the corners of my mind where it will over time be erase," Gabriella said leaning back against the counter.

"Wow, that bad?" Taylor winced.

Gabriella was silent for a moment, if anything she was almost positive it was that great, her body was sore but it was pleased nonetheless and her neck was covered with a few love bites, which is why she put her hair into two long pigtails this morning. "I wouldn't know."

"You don't remember anything?" Taylor said almost in a grip for anything, quite possibly trying to forget her own problems.

Gabriella finished her glass and set it down on the counter. While she was in the shower she recalled a few moments, moans, touches, pleasure, and an orgasm maybe. "Not a thing," She said aloud. Troy seemed relieved when she brought up the fact about not remembering anything. He was also in a rush to leave and looking for a way out. Gabriella felt a flick of pain inside her. So much for having a crush on her best friend, now she mortified to come face to face with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Troy, where have you been?" Chad was sitting up on the couch in front of the television. The place looked like a storm had trashed the apartment.

"Out," he said grimacing at the pile of cans on the table. "I suddenly remember why I didn't want to throw a party."

"It's just a little clean up, no big deal." Chad touched his head and held it for a moment. "Hey was it me or was Taylor acting strange last night."

"I didn't notice." Troy said getting a disregarded half full trash bag to beg cleaning up. He hadn't noticed Taylor because he was so wrapped up in Gabriella. She was wearing low rise jeans, the kind that left a man in utter awe. Sleeping with Gabriella was something he always thought would be monumental. In honesty he was disappointed that it happened and he never got to actually experience it.

"Hey that's not the shirt you were wearing yesterday."

"How would you know, you were drunk."

"I'm 21 dude, not born yesterday." Chad lean forward and reached for his beer. "Who is she?"

"It's not relevant." Troy gathered cans and put them in the bag one by one.

"Whatever, not my drama," Chad put the beer down and leaned back in the couch watching the news.

Troy rolled his eyes as he continued to pick up the mess.

It was almost 4 when Troy took the last trash bag out to the dumpster. His back muscles ached and his mind was thumping with curiosity about his relationship with Gabriella. The sight of purple something flying by out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and at the same time jogged his memory. Suddenly the image of a purple and pink butterfly came into clear view on Gabriella thigh. He could remember placing a small kiss on it. "When did she get a tattoo?" he mumbled to himself. It was obviously hidden away where no one could see and only someone as intimate as a lover would know it was there. A small smile crept up on his lips, things were slowly coming back to him.

When he walked back into the apartment Ryan was sitting on the couch as well with long winded expression on his face. Ryan was recently back from studying aboard in Greece with his sister Sharpay. Last night instead of coming to the party he had to go to his parent's house for a welcome home dinner.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy said leaning against a clear spot on the wall.

"You know "that look" women get when they want sex?" Ryan said looking at Troy with a raised brow.

Troy didn't answer and Chad tilted his head in curiosity.

"Me neither." Ryan said with a sigh. "That my friend is depressing." he said as he opened up his beer.

"How long as it been since you got laid?" Chad asked.

Ryan did an air count. "Too damn long."

Troy held a small smile on his lips and then did his best to stop. Truth was even if he had gotten laid last night he sure as hell couldn't remember and he wasn't about to make Gabriella coffee table side talk. Speaking of which."Weren't you going to meet with Taylor for coffee?" Troy said looking at the clock.

"She canceled." Chad shrugged. "I'm telling you something is up with that woman." Chad let out a breath. "Part of me thinks she's going to dump me."

"She isn't like that." Troy said with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Screw that if you feel the end coming, do it first man don't be the dumped be the dumper." Ryan said as lifted his beer to his lips.

"I'm sorry and when was the last time you got laid?" Troy asked looking at Ryan with annoyance. "Why don't we hold off on your advice column?"

Chad frowned and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You'll wake up in three months and realize you have desert dick like I do." Ryan said.

"Whoa, do not bring up your dick in conversation like that ever again. What me and Taylor have is sacred, that right there is nasty. " Chad said pointed at Ryan and then looked over at Troy. "On a lighter note, Troy slept somewhere else last night."

"Really," Ryan said with a smirk. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Troy said looking at Chad then Ryan. "Nothing happened last night." Troy felt the disappointment settle in his bones nothing happened last night that was ever going repeat again.

"Yeah, I believe that like a gorilla has a ten foot penis." Ryan said reaching into a pop corn bowl on the table.

"You need to get laid." Chad said looking at Ryan in disgust.

"Yeah I'll just choose from the long line of women who followed me here." Ryan rolled his eyes munched on his pop corn. "You'd think being rich would get me more action."

"It would if you weren't so cheap." Troy said reaching for his work shirt from the back of a nearby chair.

"What about Gabriella, she's single; she didn't come with anyone last night, didn't leave with anyone either."

Troy stopped and looked at Chad as if looks could kill and for a second the very Idea of killing his roommate on the spot didn't seem so bad. "Gabriella isn't meat in a market place Chad."

"I know," He said with a shrug. "But you know how she is, she's like us she understands and values the nature of a good hook up with no strings."

Troy clenched his fist. "Doesn't mean we can pimp her out,"

"Down there sparky, I'm just introducing to friends." Chad sat up and reached for some pop corn. "Excuse him, he's in big brother mode."

"Are you two related?" Ryan said looking back at Troy. "I mean I understand the dating your sister thing it happens to me all the time."

"No their not," Chad said giving Troy a sideways glance.

Troy shook his head. "Fine whatever, but I take no part in this. I got to get to work later,"

As Troy closed the door he could already hear Chad describing Gabriella appearance to Ryan. Ryan was a cool guy, he came from money, he had a promising future working for his dad. Troy rolled his eyes, now he was trying to convince himself about Ryan. Point blank Gabriella had always had sexual partners or short relationships, it never bothered him because he never saw it, she simply just wasn't the kind of girl for PDA or announced relationships.

Troy walked into the bar nodding at the manger who was working the register.

"Hey Troy,"

"Hey George," Troy went into the back room and clocked his time card. He was the male bartender at The Crank, most of the students from the school came down here to party. George in return hired nothing but college students looking to make a buck and survive. Troy just got behind the bar when his eyes fells on Gabriella who just entered. She was wearing regular form fitted jeans and spaghetti strap shirt underneath her open work shirt.

"Hey Georgie!" Gabriella leaned on the counter top and reached over to give him a high five. "Pass my mass theory quiz."

"That's my girl," George smiled as he continued to count the money.

Troy leaned on the counter and quietly watched Gabriella disappear behind back to clock in. He should warn her about Ryan, part of him hoped that after Chad's descriptions Ryan would assume she wasn't the girl for him. Upon her reappearance his faith in that last thought dissipated, her hair was in two long braided pig tails and tonight she looked like a naughty school girl. She must be looking for tips, or maybe trying to prove a point, who knew?

"Hey," Gabriella murmured as she tied her small apron around her waist.

"Hey," Troy responded in the same fashion.

"I'm spit shooting in a old Jack Daniels bottle tonight." Gabriella said motion to dark glass bottle she brought with her from the back room. Because Gabriella was a female bartender, guys constantly made passes and brought her drinks, in order to get repeat spenders. Gabriella would take shot with them and accept their deranged flattery. In short she was working what she had and all the while she be spitting it all out into that bottle and they would be to dumb or drunk to realize that wasn't a chaser. George taught her the trick her third night, Gabriella was losing costumers and leaving work buzzed, once she picked up the trick of illusion she made the most money when where she wanted to.

"Got it." Troy responded getting a clean hot rag from the bucket of them under the bar. Sundays were slow with the promise of business getting heavy, depending on who walked in.

"Hey Troy, we need more brandy," Gabriella said looking over at him holding up the near empty bottle. "There isn't any under the shelf."

"I'm on it." He said nodded as another employee walked in. As Troy grabbed an extra brandy bottle in storage he turned around to come face to face with Gabriella. "Holy crap…."

Gabriella smiled and small giggle escaped her lips. "Consider us even."

"What else did you need?" he offered letting out a breath.

"Do you remember anything?" Gabriella asked biting her lip, "About last night."

Images of butterflies fluttered his mind. "Do you?"

"No," Gabriella scratched the back of her ear.

"Me either." Troy lied.

"Good," Gabriella grabbed the bottle from him and turned to go back out into the bar.

It was mid service and the place was slightly busy. Troy was mixing drinks and Gabriella for the moment was carrying a tray of glasses to the back for one of the dish washers to starts cleaning. His eyes followed her waist as she moved, he couldn't get his mind off the idea of hold onto those hips while driving himself inside her. What killed him the most was knowing that he done just that but couldn't remember.

"She's is a good looking woman." A man's voice carried over into his thoughts and Troy attention was brought back to the drink he was mixing.

"Sorry sir," Troy said pouring the well shaken martini into the glass.

"Son, if I worked with a girl like that I'd probably couldn't think straight either." He took a sip. "Shit if my wife looked like that I wouldn't need pills." He grunted.

Troy made a sour face a rinsed out the shaker.

"You ask her out?"

Troy looked back up at the man. "We're friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

Troy let out a huff and then shook his head.

"Take advice from an old man." He said picking up his drink. "Life's too short to have friends that look like that."

Troy nodded and watched as the man walk away into the bar finding a table to sit and watch the young people mingle. Troy picked up his counter rag and tossed it over his shoulder as her continued to do his best not to think of Gabriella. However here she came again shirt unbuttoned showing off her cleavage and flipping a pigtail back. Troy lips tugged she had marks on her neck, not just any marks either.

"What?" Gabriella said propping one hip against the bar and crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and starting tending to the new costumer. "So how is Chad taking the news?"

"What?"

Gabriella took the woman's order and got a glass which she filled up with Miller Light. "Yeah , the baby thing." Gabriella said with a nod and then handed the woman her beer.

"Baby!" Troy eyes went wide and he as soon as Gabriella got the money and the costumer left he grabbed her by the arm taking her full attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh fuck me." Gabriella let out a breath. "Did Chad and Taylor go for coffee?"

Troy shook his head. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I have a pussy for a roommate that's what's going on." Gabriella pulled her arm away from him. "You can't just man handle me you know,"

"Apparently I can." Troy smirked brushing a pigtail back to reveal the marks on her neck.

"Try it again sober." Gabriella warned pulling her pig tails back down. "I dare you; we both know I'm not someone to be man handled."

"So why last night?" Troy asked keeping his eyes on her as she moved back from him.

"I was drunk, bored, and stupid."

"Good to know how you really feel." Troy pushed himself off the counter top.

"What am I suppose to say Troy?" Gabriella shrugged. "Whatever we did might have lasted all of three minutes for all I know. Plus we're not exactly in that kind of relationship." Gabriella popped the top off a beer. "Besides I thought we were going to forget about that."

"Already forgotten," Troy said wiping the counter top. After a moment's hesitation Troy placed a hand on her upper arm gently. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh god," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're not that huge."

Troy let out a breath tipped her chin up. "I mean with Valentine's around the corner?" He worried about her sometimes, he knew better than anyone did and he knew no matter how tough she seemed to be, she was still human.

"Oh," Gabriella looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I hadn't noticed."

"I know you Brie, I'm just saying if you need to talk I'm here." But he knew she wouldn't, he knew was going to bury whatever feelings she had way down deep until eventually he was picking her up in the middle of the night from some crazed party or bar where she settled for the comfort of alcohol to cure her problems.

"And I'm saying I'm fine." She said with a half smile as she backed away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy watched Taylor as she walked into the commons her was eating an apple her laptop tucked under her arm. Troy watched her for a moment as she talked to someone, Gabriella said something about a baby. He hadn't forgotten the whole conversation just noted that she rather talk about their drunken choices rather than Taylor problem. Which all in all suited him, he rather hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

Taylor chose a seat by the sky box, a room made out of completely glass walls. It was quiet den area with bright lights and lots of outlets for laptops. Troy sat down in the chair besides her.

"Hey Troy,"

"Hello Taylor," he said folding his hands.

"Hear you and Gabriella had sex." She said leaning back in her chair and opening her laptop.

Troy arched a brow. "So she talked about it to someone."

"Not really just mentioned it over breakfast yesterday." Taylor looked at the screen then back at him. "Why don't you two date?"

"She's like a little sister to me really." It was his number one go to excuse for the last three years. It all started one night when he was in her room late studying for an exam. He was sitting in a chair watching her paint her toe nails neon green. Her hair was down and wild she had a pen in her mouth and book open beside her. She was also wearing glasses, her shirt was a dark black that read "And then Buffy staked Edward the end." Troy remembers the way his lips curled up a bit at the statement.

Something about her that night, she looked like a girl, something that didn't happen often back in the day. Troy was hit with the sudden realization that he was in her room alone with the door closed and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Troy had tired anything and everything to stop the sudden shift but before he knew it, he was looking at the roundness of her chest, the way her lips looked so soft and how with just one move he could be on that bed with her. Her small frame under his the sound of his name rolling off her lips. He got up claiming he need to get some air from the fumes of nail polish and got out of there as quick as he could.

Ever since then he can't help but smile when she appears or laugh when she gets so nervous she starts to bite her nails. He started picking up on the way she got that goofy grin whenever she watched a movie with a love story or how she'd buddle herself up in the weirdest places and read her books. Troy was hit badly by cupid and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew she didn't feel the same, and he knew if he said or did anything to change the relationship Gabriella would run.

"Well last I checked you don't sleep with your little sister," Taylor said pulling Troy back into the present.

"We we're drunk."

"Isn't the drunken state one of pure honesty and escape from inhibitions?" Taylor smirked. "I always knew you two wanted to do it, you're just to chicken to actually make a move."

Troy leaned back in his chair. "We've decided to forget about it."

"That's convenient,"

"So what's new with you?"

"Not much, just counting down the days till the big Valentine's day," Taylor said with smile.

"Taylor, I've known you for a while now and I feel like I'm close enough to ask, and forgive me if you feel differently." He said getting her full attention.

"Are you pregnant with Chad's baby and hiding it from him?"

Taylor jerked up right slamming her laptop shut and leaning forward. "Who told you?" she said in a harsh whisper, "and I'm not hiding it, I'm waiting for a good time to tell him."

"Well I believe as soon as possible is always best," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Do you need me to dial the number?"

"I'll tell him tonight," Taylor said rolling her eyes, "I'm just so scared."

"Yeah, well he thinks you want to break up with him." Troy said putting his phone back.

"Does he want to break up with me?" Taylor's voice rose about three octaves.

"No," Troy answered, "But he does know something's up."

"You can't say anything Troy, promise; I have to do this on my own when I'm ready." She said leaning forward and placing a hand on his knee. "I'm just scared,"

Troy took Taylor's hand. "Chad is a decent guy, a little immature at times but a great guy." Troy said with a smile. "We're all here for you and you need anything at all, let me know, have you found a doctor or been to one since you found out."

"No, part of me doesn't even believe it."

"Make me a promise?" he said patting her hand. He watched as Taylor nodded.

"Make an appointment and I'll take you, even if you haven't told Chad by then it be good to know for sure what where expecting and when."

Taylor wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a great guy." Taylor lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy caught her laptop and with a smile he hugged her back.

Chad who was watching from a distance tossed his drink into a nearby trashcan and Sharpay came up beside him. "Hey Chad,"

Chad gave her a sideways glance. "Not a good time Sharpay,"

Sharpay followed his eye and she looked at Taylor and Troy talking intimately. "Well, they could be talking about anything," she shrugged. "Things aren't always what they appear to be."

"Yeah or they could be exactly what you see." Chad said shoving his hand in his pocket and turning to face Sharpay. "What's up?"

"I was actually wondering if Troy was seeing anyone."

"That's classic."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you are his roommate," she winced. "How about I buy you a coffee?"

"Make it a hot chocolate; I don't need any more energy."

"Agreed,"


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella looked at her open book and then her notes. "I hate essays," she said dropping her head down to the table. She was hell bent on getting this one done before tomorrow but as she continued to pour over her options she realized that it was becoming more and more difficult. So much for being ahead of the game.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up to a pair of strangers eyes. "Who are you?"

"Ryan Evans, I believe you met my sister Sharpay Evans." He held out his hand and Gabriella stared at it for all of three seconds before registering that he was making an introduction.

"How do you know my name?" She said taking his hand.

"Friends with Troy, and Chad," he shrugged and then flashed her one of those smiles she could only assume meant no good. He looked like a pretty boy, he smelled like old man's after shave and his clothing almost made him seem more feminine.

"Figures." Gabriella shut her book. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my valentine?" he said leaning forward and placing both his hand on the table. "I think I can get my hands on a box of chocolates with your name on them."

Gabriella jerked back for a moment and then let out a loud laugh as she gave him a once over. "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," He said placing a hand over one of hers. "You're a very pretty girl."

Gabriella paused, was this Troy's doing. Was he so quick to be rid of her that he would convince one of his school buddies to walk in here and ask her out? Gabriella felt a pinch in her chest, he probably already told Chad about the incident and the two of them were laughing it up. "No thank you," Gabriella began to gather her things.

"You're leaving?"

"Got to go," she said with a shrug. "Better luck next time."

"How about tomorrow at eight?" Ryan called after her.

"No," Gabriella said as she turned to walk backwards with her books in her hands. "Sorry." Gabriella turned and took off in a light jog slipping out one of the many entrances and cutting through the foot ball field to get back to her room.

Taylor was sitting in the living reading a book when she walked in.

"Hey there roomy," she said "Why haven't you told Chad?"

"Why did you tell Troy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips. "I did not tell Troy I simply asked how Chad was taking the news because a certain roommate of mine told me that she was going to tell him yesterday."

Taylor put her book down and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going over there tonight." Taylor said with sigh. "Hopefully I'll tell him,"

"Right and pig will fly," Gabriella murmured. There was a knock at the door and Gabriella arched her brow. "Is he picking you up?"

"No." Taylor called out from the kitchen.

Gabriella walked over to the door and peek through the hole. "What does he want?" she asked herself in a harsh whisper. When she opened the door Troy was standing there with his book. "Do you understand the theory of linguistics because I sure as hell don't?"

"Hello Troy," Gabriella greeted after he was done.

"Hello," he responded holding up his book. "Do you get this?"

"I might, is there a pizza in it for me?" Gabriella said opening the door wider. He walked and Gabriella followed him with her eyes. He was a little taller than she was and his muscles where a lot more noticeable.

"Hey Taylor," Troy called into the apartment.

"Hey Troy," Taylor walked into the front room. "I made an appointment for tomorrow at 4,"

"Great I'll take you then after head straight to work. Not a problem." Troy said with a smile.

"Awesome, I have to hopefully go and tell Chad now." She said putting on a light sweater. "Later guys," Leaving out the door Gabriella waved as she left. Once the door was shut behind her Gabriella waited for the lock before hitting Troy on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Your friend Ryan asked me out today, didn't know I was being pimped out."

"You weren't he asked Chad if he knew any one single and your name popped up is all." Troy said with a small shrug. "Where do you want the pizza from?"

"So you didn't ask him to ask me out?" Gabriella said a bit disappointed, she didn't know why she felt that way but she felt it.

"No I don't like him."

"So I shouldn't go out with him?"

"You can do what you want?" Troy paused and placed his books down on the table. "Why the sudden need for reassurance?"

"No need, just curious," Gabriella walked to the refrigerator and brought out a two liter. "So are you dating anyone?"

"No, Why?"

"Just curious, my god what is information like that completely off limits to me now?" Gabriella said pouring herself a drink. "Sleep with a man once and poof he does anything to hide under a rock." Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm sensing hostility," Troy said leaning against the counter. Gabriella took in his grey shirt underneath his green open button shirt. Something inside her was beginning to nag at her, like a ticking of a bomb waiting to explode. His jeans were loose and tight at the same time Gabriella turned away from him to place the soda back in the fridge.

"No hostility here," Gabriella said lifting the glass to drink.

"I wanted to talk about it, you're the one who wanted to bottle it all up and act like it didn't happen." Troy said crossing his arms.

"We slept together it's not the end of the world." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "God the way people act about sex nowadays makes you miss the good old days, when sex was dirty and Michael Jackson was black."

"Gabriella." Troy voice was stern.

"What?" she said looking at him with a raised brow, when ever Troy was serious he'd use her full name like a Hispanic mother. Gabriella rolled her eyes, she hated talking about her feelings and she had a hunch this room was about to be smothered with them.

"Are you upset about what happened?" he asked, there was a frown on his face and Gabriella felt a tug at her heart. Troy was her best friend, he was different from her, unlike Gabriella Troy always expressed his feelings. He was a walking Mr. Sensitive.

Gabriella shrugged. "Sex is like pizza. When it's good, it's really good. When it's bad, it's still pretty good," she said lifting her glass again. "We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Neither of us remembers it which doesn't say much about the occasion but it's comforting." She was lying she remembered parts of it and from what she could remember the sex was fucking amazing. But how do you go about telling a man you seen in diapers and shared a room when you had the chicken pox's that you like nothing better than a repeat good, no strings attached fuck.

Troy let out a big sigh and Gabriella could feel the tension in the room building. His chest was tight and her breath was beginning to still. "What are we going to do?"

Gabriella stood quite, was this the part where she should say something emotional? Was this the moment she made a speech about love, friendship and trust. Gabriella opened her mouth and the words were caught in her throat. She couldn't do it, no surprise. Gabriella couldn't remember the day or time that she became so guarded. All she could remember was sitting in a chair at her father funeral and watching her mother fight through the many family members pulling her back as they closed the casket for good. Her throat lumped up and a familiar pebbled took the place of anything she was going to say. She was back at the funeral, front row watching all the life drain from her mother face, feeling the lost of her father and all she could think was that she never wanted to feel that again.

"Gabriella,"

"I don't do relationships Troy, what do you want me to say."

Troy features softened "I wasn't asking for a relationship." There was a pause in the room and Gabriella gilded her hand though her hair. The room was suddenly 40 degrees hotter. "Unless, you wanted a relationship?"

"No," Gabriella looked down at her glass. "I don't really want to talk about this Troy." Gabriella felt herself slipping from the present her body going back in time. She could feel herself getting lighter.

Troy placed a hand over hers and Gabriella eyes closed. He shouldn't even be as close as he was now, losing him would hurt just as much. Gabriella looked up in the calmest blue eyes she ever saw. "Brie, look at me," his voice brought her back, she need to focus on the here and now. "It's alright, it's going to be alright."

The room was silent as Gabriella pulled herself back from the dark corners of her mind. Times like these it was important to think of something else, important to focus.

"I'm going to kiss you," Troy said in a low whisper.

"I won't stop you." Gabriella response was low and as soon as it was said she felt the warm press of his lips over hers. The press of his lips against hers morphed and soon it became a raising hunger, Gabriella pushed herself into him against his body and Troy against hers both of them opening their mouths and letting the other in.

Gabriella hands shook as she unbuckled his pants, his fingers slid through her hair as he tilted his head to the side. Once her hand was in his pants she wrapped it around his hard cock, it was just as she remembered in the foggy haze. He was a man built for pleasure, Gabriella brought her arms up and lifted her shirt over her head and Troy's attention shifted his kisses now gently covering her breast.

Troy let out a moan as he took her nipple in his mouth and Gabriella arched her back giving him better access and then undoing her own pants.

She wasn't quite sure about why they were going at it, why she was letting him man handle her, she just wanted it, she wanted him. Gabriella turned around wrapping her hand around his neck, "I'm on the pill, I know you're safe."

Troy was silent and her nodded as he kissed her shoulder they were both quiet as his hand fondled her breast, in a mere moment Gabriella closed her eyes as he pushed himself inside. There was a sense of pleasure, fulfillment, lust and want raging inside her. "Oh my god." Gabriella arched her back and leaned forward on the table. "Oh my god."

Troy pulled out and pushed in again and Gabriella moaned louder. His hands pulled her up and pressed her against him as he wrapped an arm around her torso and repeated the movement.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned as he began a steady rhythm pumping inside her and she moved against him her eyes shut as she repeated his name over and over. This was perfect; he was perfect, better than her foggy memory could react. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Troy didn't he kept going kissing her along her neck holding her breast, holding her. Gabriella had never felt so well attended in her life. Her body was swarming with pleasure her mind could barely think and Troy was constant and in tune, he knew what she needed when she needed it. His fingers were so hot against her his breathing turned her on. Her name on his lips made her see stars. "Right there, right there please don't stop."

Troy pounded into her harder and faster her screams bouncing off the walls as he grunted and moan in return. Gabriella placed both her hands on the counter top, "Troy I'm going to cum, you're going to make me cum."

Once , twice, on the third thrust they both stilled as orgasm devoured them whole. Her body relaxed her tension gone, she was officially satisfied something not many men could do without her help. Gabriella breathing was harsh and so was Troy's. The room was silent once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please remember that your essays are due next week, I will take no excuses and those of you who feel that the requirement isn't long enough your paper will suffer an abrupt ending. You're all grown and fully coherent a thousand words means a thousand words, no more, no less."

Gabriella closed her notebook as she followed the other students out of the classroom. In the halls were bill boards advertising the upcoming Valentines holiday. It was a day for the lonely and a day for couples. Who'd of thought that some old guy who was marrying people against the kings word would end up with an entire holiday in his honor to celebrate love and naked babies who pack ammunition. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she passed a table advertizing flowers for your sweetie. Valentine 's Day was a two weeks away but like thanksgivings and Christmas as soon as the stores took down the new year's party hats they put up big stuffed pink animals and chocolate shaped hearts.

She hadn't seen Taylor last night, granted after Troy left she took a long shower and climbed into bed. What was she going to do about Troy? That was a good question to ask herself. What was she going to do about the fact that she was sleeping with her best friend and crush, sleeping with a man's who cock felt like it was designed especially to make her happy.

Gabriella brought out her keys to the apartment and walked inside to find Taylor underneath a blanket on the couch. "What, no class for you today?" Gabriella dropped her bag on the chair and walked over to Taylor to sit down.

"No, Kelsi is coming by," Taylor said with a sniffle. "Chad dumped me,"

"Why would you invite Kelsi over here?" Gabriella stood up. "That woman is god damn fucking freak,"

"Gabriella Chad dumped me?" Taylor repeated her puffy eyes looking up at her roommate.

"He dropped kicked you cause your knocked up?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "I'll cut his dick off but I'm going to need nail clippers and an alibi."

"He doesn't know about the baby." Taylor said wiping her face.

Gabriella sat down again. "Wait, he doesn't know about the bun in the oven yet he's dumping you … for what?"

"He thinks I'm sleeping with Troy."

Gabriella smirked. "Right apartment, wrong girl." Gabriella placed both her hands on her knee. "So why does he think your banging it out with Bolton."

"He says he saw us together yesterday." Taylor let out a small sob. "I told him it wasn't true but he doesn't believe me, he says I've been distant lately and that Troy's been shifty so he put two and two together."

"Yeah anyone can make four when you put it like that, but Taylor that was your chance to tell him." Gabriella said leaning back into the couch.

"Why so he can tell me that the baby belongs's to Troy."

"Well in nine months when a very black baby is born into this world he's going to feel like an ass." Gabriella said shifting when she heard a knock at the door. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll go let it in."

"Gabriella, be nice."

"I'm always nice, just misunderstood," Gabriella shrugged as she opened the door. "Hello Kelsi,"

"Hey," Kelsi walked in and quickly made her way to the couch to give Taylor a hug. "Oh honey, are you alright."

"Me, oh I'm fine," Gabriella said to the empty door way.

"As soon as the prayer session was over I rushed right here, have you talked to him today." Kelsi said taking Taylor's hand.

"No, I just feel so lost and confused." Taylor began to sob and Gabriella scrunched up her face.

"I'm going to go make me a drink," Gabriella made her way to the kitchen and left the room full of depression.

After sitting through two hours of alcohol educed boredom Taylor's eyes were still puffy but at least dry and Kelsi was now talking about option she had as a single parent. Gabriella placed her drink down and interrupted. "Whoa, hold on right there. Taylor you're a smart girl and it's not the 70's you don't even have to go through with this,"

Kelsi let out a shriek and Gabriella flinched at the noise. "Gabriella are you suggesting what I think you are."

"I think you should get an abortion." Gabriella said rolling her eyes at Kelsi. "Let's face it if the father doesn't want any part of it and you guys are calling it quits why suffer through all that crap, you're not ready to be a parent and that wouldn't be fair to anyone. I say get an abortion and move on."

"I cannot believe you said that," Kelsi slapped her lap. "Babies are meant to live; God wanted us to love all his children."

"No he didn't, otherwise there wouldn't be so much bad shit in the world," Gabriella countered.

"Without suffering there would be no compassion," Kelsi stood up and Gabriella also stood up.

"Tell that to the people who suffer!" Gabriella raised her voice and then Taylor stood up placing her hands out between them.

"I love both of you very much, but right now I can't handle this." Taylor looked from Kelsi to Gabriella. "Gabriella don't you have to get ready for work?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor then at Kelsi who crossed her arms, "Fine, but just be smart about this, tell Chad and make the decision together." Gabriella grabbed her drink. "Fuck you Kelsi."

"You know it's women like you, who lead men to disrespect us, and for American to think that a woman is nothing more than a pair of tits and ass." Kelsi said as Gabriella walked away.

"And woman like you is why a lot of men rather fuck each other." Gabriella lifted her middle finger as she disappeared into her room.

Gabriella stormed into the bar wearing her cow boy boots and short shorts, people were always going to talk, one way or the other she was a slut or tease. The thing about the real world is either you blend in to the crowd or decide not to care. Gabriella didn't care, she wore her hair down and she had her work shirt on and tied into a knot. "Where is Troy?" She asked Todd, the other bartender.

"He's in back looking for another bottle of grey goose." He said filling up another glass.

"Hey I got to talk to him really quick, you got things out here?" Gabriella asked leaning on the counter a bit and using her powers of pure allure to get on Todd's good side.

"I'm good,"

"Thanks Todd, you're a stallion!" she said in loud voice as she walked towards the room in back. As she entered the room she closed the door lightly behind her as to not make a sound and twisted the lock. Troy was lifting boxes of alcohol and shifting around; unaware of her presence, Gabriella made a slow approach, a wicked smile on her lips. Reaching around him she placed her hand on his crotch. "Guess who?"

Troy chuckled and placed his hand over hers. "I could smell your perfume as soon as you walked in."

The warmth of his hand felt good to the touch, Gabriella pouted. "Darn and I was trying out for Charlie's angels next week too."

Troy moved away from her a bit and reached into a box and pulled out a bottle. "Why are you here so early?"

Gabriella placed a finger on his lips. "Let's not waste time talking."

"Gabriella I don't-"All protest stopped as Gabriella bent down on her knees and unzipped his pants. "Holy shit," he whispered as Gabriella reached in and pulled out his member.

"I've had a rough day and I was really hopping to ease off some tension." Gabriella rubbed the tip of his shaft along her lips. "Just relax."

"Not possible." Troy said as he got harder by the second.

Gabriella took him into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around him and moving her head back and forth with her hands. Troy who was still holding a bottle of liquor in his hands arched his body and kept his eyes on her as she continued to suck his cock. Her tongue was rolling round and round dancing on his shaft and rubbing him in all the right spots.

She didn't know why she felt the urge to give him a blow job, partly because it was a thrill for her to do things that would make girls Kelsi blush or because it was a way to handle her frustrations by being sexual. Either way she was enjoying the power trip, Troy flexed his leg muscles as he let out a low moan and Gabriella couldn't help but feel as though she was someone else watching what was happening.

"Holy shit." Troy said again as he placed a free hand in her hair and shut his eyes.

Gabriella picked up the speed and suction as she jerked her head back and forth her eyes looking up at him as he became lost in swirls of pleasure. This was her best friend, the man she'd being watching for days and wondering what it was like to have him at her every whim. Now here she was on her hands and knees giving him oral sex and loving every minute of it.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to…" without another word Troy came and Gabriella made sure she swallowed every single drop. "Holy shit."

Gabriella giggled as she stared up at him with smile, "Make sure you buckle up before coming back out," she said getting up from the floor. "Wouldn't want the costumers to get the wrong idea,"


	7. Chapter 7

Troy placed both hands on the bathroom sink and stared back at his reflection. What the fuck just happened? His mind replayed the scene over and over in his mind. She'd just walked in and gave him a blow job; at first he thought maybe the sex could be a fluke. Maybe they were both curious as to what they actually missed out on, However now he was back at square one with more questions. Gabriella was his best friend; she ranked higher on the list than Chad. Troy turned on the water and wet his face one more time. What was the hell was this thing they were doing? Not that he was complaining but he didn't know how much longer he could go on with this being a normal occurrence without explanation.

Once he was back at the bar he looked over at Gabriella who was doing a fake shot with a group of guys. She even turned around afterwards and let a guy smack her ass. Troy looked the other way, what was she doing?

Todd nudged Troy as he was cleaning an empty glass. "Almost makes me want a pair of tits," He said motioning over to Gabriella.

"I'm going to forget you said that for the sake of our friendship," Troy said as he tossed a rag over his shoulder.

"She's getting away with hell on the tips, some guy slipped her a fifty earlier, so she'd sit on his lap and share a beer with him and his buddies." Todd leaned on the counter and shook his head. "I'm in the wrong business."

"We're college students Todd, we work in a bar." Troy smiled as a woman came up and ordered a beer.

Todd watched Troy and then looked over at Gabriella. "I wonder what she's like in bed?" Todd asked more to himself than Troy. Troy arched his brow as he handed the beer to the lady and smiled. Three weeks ago he was leaning on the bar asking himself the same question. What would it be like to touch her, to push a strand of hair from her face and press his lips against hers? Troy looked over at Gabriella as she nodded her good-byes and came back to the bar. Troy wanted more than the satisfaction of making her climax or having her on his arm, Troy wanted to whisper in her ear just to hear her giggle, he wanted to have pinkie swears and wake up in the mornings to pillow talks with her. Troy took a deep breath. He was beginning to sound like a girl.

"Hey Todd and Troy, I need four Forester Adams." She said placing the money on the table. "Mr. Grab Ass is celebrating the birth of his new son."

"Ironic." Troy said getting four glasses. "You'd think he celebrate with his wife."

"She in the hospital," Gabriella cocked her hip to the side and smiled at Troy. "Have you seen Chad by the way?"

"No, last night when I got in Taylor was gone and his bedroom door was closed." Troy filled up a glass as well did Todd.

"Word to the wise protects your face," Gabriella said reaching over and opened handily giving him a little smack. "He thinks your screwing his girl."

Troy felt a cold sweat run down his body and he looked up at Gabriella. "Are you serious?" He filled another glass.

"As a blow job," Gabriella winked his way and then smiled at Todd. "Thanks boys." Gabriella put them all on the tray and took them out to the table.

"I wish she'd give me a chance," Todd said leaning on his hand.

Troy rolled his eyes and wiped down the counter. Just as he did he noticed Ryan and Sharpay walk in. This was going to be fun, more men flirting with Gabriella and he was helpless as to what to do about it.

"Hey Gabriella,"

"Hey shit head." She said as she brought the tray back to the bar and walked away to the next table.

"You know you like me," he called back, looking over at Troy he smiled. "She can't get enough of me."

Troy let out a puff of air and grabbed another glass. "What will you be having tonight."

"Bloody Mary,"

"I'll have sex on the beach," Sharpay said as she sat in the stool in front of Troy.

"Coming right up," Troy set out to make Sharpay's drink first all the while he kept his attention on Gabriella, looking up every few moments to see her taking money and passing out drinks. She was talking it up with everyone; someone was in a good mood.

"So Troy I was thinking we could go out for a bite to eat later?" Sharpay said with a small smile. "Me and you,"

Troy smiled and looked up at Todd who was nodding vigorously, when he turned back to Sharpay she was giggling at Todd.

"Maybe another time," he said softly with a smile. He wanted to talk to Gabriella tonight find out where this thing was taking them, figure out what she wanted this to be.

"Come on, you have to be hungry, working long hours serving everyone else." Sharpay leaned against the bar pressing her breast against the table and revealing more cleavage. "Who takes care of you Troy?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella who was watching him as well. There was look on her face something he couldn't describe, as soon as she realized he was staring back at her she looked back down at the costumers and took their order. Her dark hair fell over her face and Troy suppressed the urge to smile, to sigh or to even motion any sign of interest. Did she want to him to see Sharpay, did she not? Was he making her jealous? "I'll get back to you on that."

Gabriella came back up to the table and smiled at Sharpay, "Hey," she said with a smile and the turned to Todd. "Can I get pitcher of coke and an order of chicken fingers?"

"Ahh the stench of sober people at a bar," Todd said as he took out a packet of frozen Chicken fingers.

"Think they're on a date," Gabriella said looking back at the people sitting at the table holding hands. Troy watched the expression on her face soften.

Ryan must have also seen it. "I think I can read your mind, let's say you and I grab a bite later." Gabriella turned to look at Ryan who had grabbed her hand.

"If you could really read my mind, you'd know I ate before I came to work." Gabriella took the pitcher of coke Todd handed her.

"Come on doll face, I'll do anything for you, I'll go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there." Gabriella turned and left.

Troy winced as Ryan turned around a little crushed. "Sorry buddy you walked into that one." Troy said as he watched Ryan pick up his drink.

"I like her." Sharpay said as she sipped on her drink.

Troy smirked; bet she wouldn't like Gabriella if she knew about the storage room. "She is cool, just like one of the guys."

"With great tits," Todd added.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Ryan with a pinch guilt, "I put in a good word for you." Not a chance in hell that was going to happen but he wasn't into the pity party going on at the bar either.

"Thanks."

"Why don't we all go out for a bite to eat, it really wouldn't be a date but it could work?" Sharpay looked over at Troy with smoky eyes. "You want hang out tonight?"

Troy felt an annoying pull on his leg. "Alright, I get her to come out."

"Thanks man." Ryan said as he sat up straighter.

"If you blow this I'm not helping you again," Troy said pointing to Ryan.

Gabriella walked into the back room with glasses, for washing and Troy followed.

Gabriella put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water, Troy came up from behind her placing either hands on her sides, the smell of her hair alone was memorizing. "We need to talk."

"About?"

Troy clenched his jaw she knew damn well what about. "What are we doing?"

"Right now, I'm washing glasses, and you're breathing down my neck," she said as she scrubbed one of the glasses.

"You know what I mean brie, what's with the sex last night and blow job earlier."

Gabriella put the glass down and turned around to face him their lips mere inches away from each others. "Do you like Sharpay?"

Troy jerked back. "I don't know, she alright." She wasn't Gabriella, she didn't have the sharp tongue, the plush lips or the exotic brown eyes he loved looking into.

"Then go out with her,"

"What about us?" Troy said removing his hand and crossing them across his chest.

"We're friends," Gabriella said with a smile. "We just have some benefits," Gabriella leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and Troy couldn't help but kiss back. He was intoxicated with this woman, he was swimming in a vase pool of her and he couldn't come up for air.

"Someone is going to get hurt like this Brie."

"If you don't think you can handle it then don't play." Gabriella said bringing her hand to his crotch. Her hand was warm and Troy closed his eyes for a moment. What was the worst that could happen, he was just going to have to show her they could be more than friends the old fashion way.

"Those who play with fire get burned," he said reaching for her hand and pulling it away. "We're going out on a double date with Sharpay and Ryan."

"I don't think so," Gabriella said all sex removed from her voice.

"To bad I'm doing the thinking for you and I think you're going to go otherwise tonight when we're all alone in your room," Troy leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I won't shove my dick into your pussy and make you come harder than that pink vibrator you keep in the top drawer." He heard the hitch in her breath, felt it on his neck. A slow smile crept on to his face, let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy climbed the stairs up to his apartment looking through the mail as he did. Last night had been exactly what he expected he sat next to Sharpay, Gabriella across the table next to Ryan and the entire time Gabriella's foot was messaging him and he was trying his best to carry on conversations. She knew she was driving him crazy, she knew he was having trouble operating when he was harder than a rock. However every moment he spent with her was exciting and he found himself full of energy. And as soon as they walked into her room he didn't even hesitate he took her right there against the door. Screams and moans, they even managed to break a picture frame. For a moment when she fell asleep next to him he felt as if everything was going to be alright. As if the world was spinning in his favor and he was so lucky to have such a peaceful creature laying naked in the bed beside him. Her skin was glowing her hair was wild and Troy grazed his fingers against her hip as he too drifted off into a sound sleep.

Walking into the living room he stepped in something sticky and looked down to find a slice of pizza stuck to his shoe. "What the fuck?" Troy lifted his foot and peeled of the pizza. "Chad?"

"Is that you?" Chad voice was coming from his bedroom. "Is that my girlfriend stealing son of a bitch roommate,"

In the chaos he'd forgotten about that. Troy tossed the mail on top of the cluttered table top. "Yes it's me you fucking idiot."

Chad stumbled out of his room a beer in his hand. His eyes were dark and shadowed and his stumble was going on a third day. "Did you have fun with her?"

Troy placed both his hands on his hips. "You need help, you know that?"

Chad stumbled out of the room and picked up a beer bottle and hurled it Troy's way. "How could you,"

Troy ducked and looked back at Chad who was drinking from the bottle in his hand. "When was the last time you were sober,"

"What the fuck do you care, you want my beer too," Chad walked into the living room where Troy was. "Why did you do man," Chad sobbed a bit and placed his hands on Troy's shoulders.

"Do what?"

"You made it with my girl don't play dumb with me," Chad pulled Troy closer and Troy took a deep breath of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Are you smoking?"

"I'm a mess without her." Chad said with another sob.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Chad I didn't sleep with her, all I did was comfort her because she was worried about the both of you. A simple hug nothing more."

Chad looked Troy in the face. "You didn't? but all the sneaking around…"

"I'm sleeping with Gabriella." Troy said with an annoyed tone.

"You and the Gabs?"

"Yeah, your girl is all yours," Troy reassured.

Chad let out a sob, "I dumped her,"

"Why?" Troy jerked back and looked Chad in the face.

"I don't know she been acting so strange and she was being sneaky and you were being sneaky.." Chad let out a moan. "I just messed up my whole life."

Troy winced from the smell. "Let's get you in the shower huh?"

"Who can shower when their life is ruined?" Chad pushed Troy back and lifted his beer.

"Alright, we're done with this," Troy took the beer and put it on the table. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we're going to go on a car ride to the hospital you, me, and Taylor."

"I'm not sick."

"Yeah well I think I'm going to be if you don't shower."

Later that evening it had started to rain so instead of waiting outside Troy sat couch in Taylor's living room as the yelling in the other room continued. Chad was in shock, expected shock and Taylor was apologizing nonstop. Troy was honestly just thrill that the whole situation was over. Turning the page he heard voices laughing in the hall followed by the door opening. Troy's eyes looked up to see Gabriella walking in with a guy behind her. Troy sat up at the sight of the man behind her, a sudden strike of Jealousy warped through him which was odd because he never pictured himself as the jealous type. "Hey,"

"Troy?" Gabriella froze he hand up as the African American man behind her also froze. That wasn't a good sign.

"Who is this?" Troy asked his voice coming out harsher than he expected.

"Zeke, this is Troy, Troy this is Zeke."

Troy resisted the urge to get off the couch instead he sat still watching as she came in and dropped her bag beside the coffee table. "Zeke do you want a drink?"

"Yes, I love one," he said nervously looking at Troy.

As soon as Gabriella was gone from the room the man cleared his throat. "We're lab partners; she was having trouble understanding the assignment so I volunteered to help out. you must be her boy-"

"Just a friend," His voice was crisp and Zeke relaxed. Troy felt the tension in his body ease just a small bit and he looked over towards the kitchen. Zeke took a seat and just as he did Chad came storming into the room.

"You knew all this time and didn't tell me." Chad pointed his finger at Troy. Just then Gabriella walked in. "And you!"

"Oh shit," Gabriella let out a breath and handed Zeke the glass of soda.

"Is this a bad time? I can explain the assignment another night,"

"Yes," Troy blurted out.

"No, your fine." Gabriella threw daggers his way and Troy still didn't back down, instead he kept his eyes one her.

Chad looked down at Zeke, "Who is this?"

"My lab partner," Gabriella said looking back at Troy. Something about her eyes looked right through him and Troy suddenly felt as though he didn't exist.

"I don't care, forget I asked." Chad rubbed his face. "Holy shit."

"Relax," Troy said putting the book he was looking at down. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"A lot." Chad tossed both his arms up, "I'm going to be a dad and you think that's a lot." Chad let out a laugh. "No shit Sherlock."

Gabriella let out a giggle and covered her mouth immediately as Taylor entered the room.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked looking over at Chad.

"Maybe I should go, it seems like there a lot going on." Zeke went to get up and Gabriella forced him back down.

"Sit."

"He isn't a dog, brie," Troy said as he leaned back in his chair.

Chad let out a breath and took a seat next to Zeke, "We should have the baby," he said looking over at Troy. "I think we can do this, I mean we graduate this year so, college is over and we can find a place right?"

"Come on Zeke we'll get more work done in my room,"

Troy ears picked up and he watched with daggers and Gabriella lead Zeke into her bedroom. His anger took on a choke hold when the door closed behind them. Troy got up from his seat "I'm going for a walk."

"It's raining outside." Taylor called.

"I don't care."

The door shut behind him and Taylor and Chad looked back at each other. "Did you know that their sleeping together." Chad said pointing to Gabriella bed room door and the front door.

"I heard last night, trust me, I know." Taylor let out a breath.

"Right, so … what now?"

"I have no idea." Taylor replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella picked up his shirt from the floor. "You need to leave." She wiped her nose and then turned around to face him. "Now,"

Zeke sat up on the bed. "Alright," he got out of bed and began to get dressed. "I had a great time," he said awkwardly as he reached for his shirt from the bed.

"Good for you," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for the lab notes,"

"No problem," Zeke reached for his bag and then paused. "Hey Gabriella, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"No thank you." Gabriella walked over to the window and looked out into the campus.

"Oh, I just thought…" Zeke was silent but Gabriella could tell he was still there.

"It was just sex, don't get idea's," she could her him take a breath.

"Well, alright,"

"Good bye Zeke," she listened for the door to close and then reached up to wipe away a tear from her eye. She didn't want to sleep with Zeke, it hadn't even been a part of the plan but something about the way Troy acted last night. The way he was trying to control her, turn this thing between them into something it wasn't. Gabriella took a deep breath, she didn't belong to anyone and she sure as hell wasn't about to be someone girlfriend. That was how people got hurt, how people became lonely.

She couldn't handle this thing with Troy, she wanted to but for some reason when she was laying in bed and he was rubbing her hip all she could think about was when the honeymoon was over. When he would get bored or tired of her, or worst what if he died. What if she had to go through what her mother went through, finding the love of your life and having them yanked out of your fingers before their time? It was as if she was being held back by the same crowd of people holding her mother away from the coffin as they closed it for the last time.

Gabriella turned away from the window and she closed her eyes. A familiar pebble getting caught in her throat, she could herself get lighter as panic was coursing through her. "It's alright, it's going to be alright." Gabriella began to repeat this again and again rocking herself back and forth. She couldn't be alone because she was already alone, she couldn't be abandon because she'd already been abandoned. It was a year before her senior year of high school that she walked into her mother's bed room. She could see the hanging body swinging back and forth from the ceiling fan, her lips as blue as the sky shining in from the window. The loud shattering scream, her own scream sounding out as she fell to the floor, that wasn't her fate. "it's alright, it's going to be alright."

The door to her bedroom opened and before she could realize was happening Chad was pressing her against his chest. "Taylor get me her pills from the medicine cabinet," his voice was loud as she heard footsteps running out of the room. "Gabriella, look at me," he placed both his hands on either side of her face. "It's alright, it's going to be alright." She grabbed on to the sound of his voice. The doctors had given her a dialogue to hold on too. Power words was what they called them, human contact. Gabriella couldn't live alone, she'd never be able too, she always need someone there. She needed Troy, she couldn't lose him.

Taylor came running back into the room with a glass of water and the pills, she was almost a pro at this. Everyone worrying about little old Gabriella, feeling sorry for her and pumping her with drugs to numb the pain that she couldn't handle.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright." Chad repeated the words and then brought her to his bare chest. He was in jeans and Gabriella realized he must have spent the night with Taylor. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she let out a sob. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Chad held her tighter. "We're here for you."

Gabriella sat outside with the fresh air of dried ran and sun. She was mellowed out from the pills and she was putting her down time to good use. She strummed her guitar again, she been thinking about Troy all morning, and how sick she was with herself for sleeping with Zeke. Not one of her best decisions ever made, not when she could have let Zeke leave and spend the night with Troy. "Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction," Gabriella sang "I barely recognized my own reflections, ooo, scared of love but scared of life alone,"

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella stopped and looked up at Sharpay who was waving and running towards her. "What does she want?" Gabriella voice was low as she put her guitar down.

"You play guitar?"

"Yup, I'm a music minor." She said looking up at Sharpay. When there was a moment of silence Gabriella arched her brow and looked up at the blond who obviously had nothing to follow that up with. "Did you want something?"

"Troy's a great guy."

Gabriella looked back down at the ground. "I know that."

"Right, of course you do," Sharpay held out her hands and then took a seat beside her. "What I mean is that I've been thinking about Troy and I think it'd be smart if I maybe got to know his best friend."

"I don't know where Chad is, he might be having sex with Taylor." Gabriella said in a haze.

"Not Chad, you silly." Sharpay nudge her. "You and Troy are closer than me and Ryan."

Gabriella looked away from Sharpay, she had no idea how closer. "I lived with his family for a little bit."

"You're an orphan?"

Gabriella chuckle, she always thought of herself as a lot of things but she never once thought about herself as an orphan. "I guess so, my parents died and Troy's family took me in."

"You poor thing, so Troy is like a big brother to you."

Gabriella winced, "I wouldn't say that," Gabriella looked back up at Sharpay, "He's my best friend."

"What's he really like?" she asked leaning in, "I mean beside handsome and kind."

Gabriella took a breath tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as it escaped her pony tail. "His favorite color is red, he loves pizza, although he's the kind of guy who will give you the last pizza slice even if he is still hungry." Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know he's funny, he's smart, he opens doors and when he's happy he blasts Aerosmith in room and plays the air guitar," Gabriella laughed a bit and smiled. "He loves basketball but hates football, he played on a baseball team when he was seven, and he fractured his knee sliding for home plate because Troy just over achieving when it comes to sports." Gabriella was quite and she looked over at Sharpay who was smiling and leaning on her hands. "He's strong, maybe even almost fearless and his eyes have this cool ice kinda of blue in them when he's happy to see you."

"He sounds perfect." Sharpay squealed and then let out a sigh. It was by far the weirdest thing Gabriella had ever seen. This was way she didn't hang out with girls, they did shit like that. "Tell me more,"

Gabriella thought about Troy's smile as he handed her the water bottle, his laugh when he said he loved her blunt honesty, the way he just knew what she wanted when he lifted her from the floor and pushed her against the door. She thought about his lazy way of kissing her on the neck when he woke up the next morning, how when he held her she didn't move away from him like she had with Zeke. "He's the kind of guy whose going to be there for you," she said thinking of the many times it was him holding her through a panic attack after her mother died he was the one who found her screaming in the house and climbed the tree to her bedroom window. "He's got the biggest heart and the best personality a girl could hope for."

Sharpay sighed, "This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever,"

Gabriella felt her insides fall, Sharpay was going to ask him out, and he was going to say yes because she told him to. "I got to go." Gabriella started picking up her things.

"Well thanks for everything," Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug before walking off. "See you in class tomorrow."

Gabriella took off in a dash for north campus. Her guitar over her shoulder, her brown skirt flapping in the wind as her sneakers hit the pavement. Her army jacket was slipping off her shoulder on one side but she didn't care. Climbing the stairs she took them two at a time until she was at Troy's front door banging on it.

The door flew open and she came face to face with Troy. "Where's the fire?"

Gabriella leaned forwards throwing herself at him and placing a kiss on his lips. Taking the step over the threshold she pressed herself against him. Then he pulled away.

"Gabriella," His hands went over hers and he pulled them down.

"Don't date Sharpay," she said in a rush as she looked at him.

"What?" Troy looked at her and took a step back. "Wait, I'm not dating anyone."

"She's going to ask, and I really don't want you to say yes." Gabriella said taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"Really," Troy nodded and crossed his arms. "Did you sleep with Zeke?"

Gabriella face fell, "Yes but I only did it-"

"That doesn't matter." Troy said looking down at the ground. "Gabriella, I was wrong."

"What?" Gabriella's arms fell to her sides.

"I can't play this game with you, it theory it's hot, but in reality I want to be in a serious relationship."

"I can do that." Gabriella came forward.

"No," Troy held out his hands to stop her. "You can't do that, you don't know the first thing about being in a relationship."

"But I know that I'm better when I'm with you, that you make me feel special." Gabriella said watching as he turned to walk into his bedroom.

"Sounds like bull."

Gabriella followed into his room as well. "Which part?"

"All of it." Troy turned to face her.

"Well its not." She said spreading her feet and crossing her arms defensively.

"Then prove it, because I'm not a toy, you don't get to decide when we play and when the game is over, I have actual feelings."

"I know that," Gabriella said her voice sinking a bit. "I wasn't playing with you. I did feel something I just didn't-"

"Think about it while you were screwing some other guy last night." He said sound every bit of hurt that she felt. "How fucking convenient"

"Troy, I'm sorry, I know it was stupid."

"And when did that thought cross your mind?" Troy took a step closer, "When he came in side you or when you eagerly opened your legs and begged him to fuck you."

Gabriella hand came up and without any warning slapped him across the face.

"Right then," Troy stood up straighter. "I think were done here, you know where the door is."

Gabriella's hand tingled as she turned around to leave, her feelings hurt, her heart a little bit broken she quietly left the apartment and began her walk of shame home.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella was pouring drinks two at time, no flare, no razzle dazzle. She was wearing a college t-shirt with jeans nothing special or out of the ordinary either. Todd was working with her tonight instead of Troy. In fact by word of mouth Troy was on a date tonight with Sharpay and she was here alone, with Todd.

"I like music too," Todd said passing off a beer to a costumer.

"That's nice Todd." She said reaching for a glass to be filled, "can you make me a red headed slut?"

"Anything for you," Todd smiled as he began to mix the drink and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She was stuck here alone with Todd. Valentine's day was now a week away and Gabriella was dreading far more than usual. She's painted her nails black and she'd made an appointment to get a tattoo at this parlor not too far away from campus. The last time she got a tattoo it was a purple and pink butterfly on her inner thigh, she got it because it wanted it to resemble her freedom in life. Gabriella let out a sigh, Valentine's Day resolutions were always floating in the air. People talking about signing up on a dating site, trying to make more of an effort on their appearance, people everywhere were making plans to find the love of her life meanwhile all she wanted was a tattoo.

She also wanted the forgiveness of a blue eyed man she hadn't seen since last week, but Gabriella was slowly learning her chances of things ever going back to normal were gone. if only she seen it sooner, said something that night he came over, if only she'd told Zeke to leave or beg Troy to take her back instead of just leaving the apartment with the little dignity she had left. Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm going on break," she mumbled and turned to leave to the back room. Once she was outside in the alley she lifted herself on top of one of the dumpster lids and pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket. Anti-depressants, prescribed by her doctor whenever the world was too hard to cope with. Gabriella stared at the bottle and placed it down in front of her.

"How did you know, you loved him?" she asked the bottle of pills as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Was it because you couldn't live without him that you thought I could live without you?" Gabriella felt another tear rolling down her cheek. Sniffling she rubbed the tear away and looked up at the brick wall across the alley. Now she was talking to her medication.

Gabriella thought about high school, about missing her own prom and standing next to Troy parents on the day of her graduation. It seemed like since birth it had always been in the cards for Gabriella to end up alone. Her family was incredibly small and most of them were living in faraway places no one even knew about. She really was an orphan when Troy's parents felt sorry for her. Gabriella let out a sigh, "I was 16, how could you think I wouldn't need you?" she said looking back at the bottle. She needed a mom to talk to, someone to be proud of her, or listen to her stories of her heart breaks and joy.

Gabriella thought back to that morning before she left for school. Her mother was in pajamas, she had been for the last three weeks, but Gabriella chalked it up to the upcoming Valentine's day. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and looked over at her mother staring into a cup of coffee. They didn't even speak that morning."Part of me thinks they buried you in the ground with him." Gabriella nodded slowly, "I still needed you." A rage filled her and Gabriella kicked the bottle of pills across the alley. "God you're so selfish," she yelled letting out a loud frustrated shriek. "You just left me here."

Gabriella let another tear fall this one she didn't wipe away, she did hold anything in, she didn't look back at the bottle. Gabriella let her head rest down on her arm and she silently sobbed to herself. Gabriella wiped her eyes harder and she took deep breaths, anything to pull it together. Taylor and Chad were taking care of a baby, Troy was moving on and Gabriella was stuck in the same rut she'd been in for the last 5 years. When was she going to move on?

It was almost closing time when Gabriella was sitting on a bar stool balancing her drawer. She looked up for a moment and saw Ryan standing there with a smile. "We're closed."

"I know," Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Todd let me in."

Gabriella looked up at Ryan who was in a nice polo shirt and crisp jeans ironed to perfection, something about that boy looked damn near breakable. Gabriella held her breath for a moment as he watched him shove his hands in his pockets. There wasn't much sound other the floor board underneath him as he rock back and forth on his heal. "Remind me to kill Todd." Gabriella looked down at the money and finished up her count. "What do you want?" he surely wasn't dress just to walk her home.

"I've come here to invite you out to a party," Ryan shrugged. "Doesn't have to be a date, I know you're not fond of those."

Gabriella shut the drawer and looked down at her lap. Was she really as ice queen as everyone was making her out to be? Gabriella looked back up at Ryan. "I'm sure you're a great guy, really." She said standing up. "I just really want some single me time."

"This is not a date. This is a friend who wants to drag a friend to a party." Ryan tried a playful smiled and then shrugged his shoulders. "Plus I need a wing man?"

"A wing man?" Gabriella stood up and placed the zipped blue bag into the safe under the bar for George in the morning. "You're desperate aren't you?"

"Troy out with Shar, Chad registering online for baby stuff and Wal-Mart," Ryan shrugged. "I need a girlfriend and your obviously not interested so…"

Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips. "Alright," she felt herself cave to the mass demands in her body that craved alcohol. "I'll help you, god, I hate when men beg."

"I'm not begging," Ryan said extending his arms.

"Yeah but you hop and skip away from it." Gabriella made sure everything else was good and then she grabbed her backpack. "Come prince charming we're off to find sleeping beauty."


	11. Chapter 11

Troy's beer was warm in his hands; he'd been nursing it for the last hour in an attempt to look social yet remain sober. Sharpay insisted that they come to this party; she said it was the spot to be and be seen. Although seen by who was yet to be acknowledged? Troy smiled as Sharpay flipped her hair back for the eighth time and she looked at her nails. This date was a bad idea.

"I heard you play base ball," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah when I think when I was seven," he said with a small shrug, Troy looked around at the people here. This was his alternative to picking out car seats and play pens with Taylor and Chad. He should have gone to work, he should have just owned up to his mistake and gone into work.

"There's pizza here," Sharpay said with a smile.

"I know." Troy answered back giving her an odd look. Was he really going to try and forget about everything? Aren't you required by Guy Code to honor your "true friends" above and beyond anything having to do with monetary value and even Sex. Wasn't a "true friend" someone who you can never betray or put your own interests first? Troy searched the crowd, looking for no one and yet disappointed when every burette wasn't her. Lifting the beer to his lips he looked back at Sharpay. He was here with her and she was probably just as miserable as he was. "Do you want to dance or something?"

Sharpay looked up at him with a smile, "Yeah," she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the crowd. Troy placed his beer down before being pulled away, yet something caught the corner of his eye, he thought he saw her but that was impossible, she wasn't here. Was she?

The music was going and Troy was struggling to keep in step with Sharpay as he looked up in a desperate search and then back down at his feet to avoid stepping on her. "So where did you learn how to dance?" Troy asked watching Sharpay roll her hips and then looking back up to where he saw Ryan standing with someone just out of his eye shot.

"Took classes when I was young, I'm a dance and theater major you know." Sharpay came in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, something that made looking back in Ryan direction damn near impossible.

"Is that so," Troy really didn't care.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jason's voice came over the mic, Sharpay stopped moving and for that Troy was thankful to break from her hold. "I know you're all jamming to the sounds of my awesome band." He said pausing as the applause rolled in from the people enjoying themselves. Troy looked around as he too applauded but wished that he was someone else. "Well, I got a treat for you tonight, how about if we scream a little louder we can get her up here on the stage." Jason said with a smile. Troy followed his eyes and landed to where Ryan was standing. "I know you just walked in babe, but come on up here and help me rock this place out." Jason pointed his finger, "Welcome to the stage a vixen with purpose, Miss Gabriella Montez."

That's when he saw her, she was wearing a pair of jeans and big t-shirt, modest and yet alluring. She had no idea the effect she could have on a man.

"Go Gabi!" Sharpay cheered beside him, Troy took a step to the side as to stay out of view as if she could hear Sharpay out of the crowd of cheering people. The music started and she dropped her bag off to the side.

"One song, buddy." Gabriella said poking him with her index finger.

"All I need." Jason said with a smile.

(Stars Tonight By Lady Antebellum)

_**Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans **_Jason lead

_**Boys in black pearl buttons looking just like Springsteen **_Gabriella followed

_**Mama says why you wanna play in a silly rock 'n' roll band**_

_**Well, if you stood here mama, I know you'd understand, yeah**_

_**It's the lights, it's the high**_

_**It's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night**_

_**And everybody's screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Troy looked up at his best friend fist pumping and singing along as people clapped. She always did make and entrance. Gabriella was a ballsy woman, someone who would make herself the center of attention on the drop of dime and not by trying at all. Something about was naturally pretty, naturally likeable and if you were some one she smiled at you were worth something in this life.

_**Get on your feet if it feels good, it feels right**_

_**'Cause we're all stars tonight**_

_**So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey**_

_**Let's get a little rowdy, gonna party all night long**_

_**And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song**_

_**Put your hands in the air, shine a lighter or a cell phone**_

_**You better buy another round, we ain't going home**_

Sharpay grabbed him by the waist and began to jump up and down as she danced along, in a way she must have thought was seductive. Troy honestly feared for his life.

_**On the floor, in the stands**_

_**Tonight we're all in the band**_

_**And we're screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Get on your feet if it feels good, it feels right**_

_**'Cause we're all stars tonight**_

_**So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Troy jumped along trying his best to fit in the entire time his eyes wonder back to the stage watching her hair flap around and her lips against the microphone. He watched her hand as it rested against her stomach, Gabriella had the kind of voice that gave anyone goose bumps.

_**Everybody's screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And everybody scream it out, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And everybody sing it now, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Get on your feet if it feels good, it feels right**_

_**'Cause we're all stars tonight**_

_**So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey**_

_**Whoa, yeah**_

She was off stage when the song was over and she already had a beer in her hand when he walked over to her.

"Brie?"

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Sharpay voice made him wince and he looked the other way as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Troy? Sharpay?" she sounded surprised.

"I love your voice you are so talented," Sharpay praised.

Troy watched her lift the beer bottle high as she chugged about a half of it down. Once she was done she nodded, "Thanks," she said with a shoulder shrug.

"One day I plan to be a dancer, I just hope I have that amount of courage."

"Something tells me you will," Gabriella humored her, the sarcasm was dripping from her voice and Troy could read the dislike in it. Too bad Sharpay didn't get the message.

"You're here with Ryan right?"

Troy looked up at her in time to see the brown in her eyes looking straight at him. "Yes, he's my date." Gabriella smiled and she shrugged her shoulders. "Speaking of which, you played hooky tonight to be here didn't you." Gabriella gave a small chuckle. "Nice,"

Sharpay giggled. "It was his idea, he wanted to catch a movie and then hit up the party."

Troy looked off to the side of the hall; he wanted to spend the evening alone until she showed up on his doorstep. Sharpay was a determined woman and Troy was a man who hated making a woman frown.

"No worries, I handled everything fine." Gabriella looked over at him again. "I'm going to go find my date and maybe get another beer."

"Alright," Sharpay said hugging Troy's arm. Troy watched walked away grabbing another beer and drowning it instantly, so much for handling things the right way.

After an hour or so Troy leaned back on the wall as he waited in line for the bathroom, he only been able to escape from Sharpay's grasp for a little while and he was keeping an eye out for Gabriella. It was a small house party, how on earth she managed to stay so hidden was almost annoying seeing as how he could almost make it a hobby finding her in a crowd. It was as she was purposely staying out of his sight or reach and he couldn't blame her, but it did make him any less annoyed.

"I don't think so," the voice was playfully high in sing song and he turned instantly as he spotted Gabriella at top of the stairs with some guy he didn't know.

"Come on where all that sexy talk now?" he asked pushing her against the wall. Troy looked away she drunk, she could barely hold herself up.

"I never said I'd sleep with you," she said with a hushed voice. "I said I wasn't drunk enough to sleep with you." There was that blunt honesty he loved so much.

"Is that so," there was silence for a moment and Troy stole another glance. The guy had his hand at her waist and his tongue down her throat. Hike spikes of raged ran though his blood and he tore his eyes away and stepped up as the line for the bathroom moved.

"Knock it off," she muttered as pushed him away. "God, I'm not some kind of slut."

"That's not what I heard," the guy came back at her and Troy heard someone from behind him mummer a slur.

"Hey man she said no, go find someone else." a voice from behind him attempted.

Troy fists were tight as he felt his nails digging into his palms. This wasn't his business, he wasn't her keeper and she was no longer his problem. Troy took a deep breath, he wasn't going to keep doing this forever, just letting her use him. Knowing that he'd always be there to save her or take her home. He had the right to move on.

"You stay out of this," the guy shot back.

"I'm going back downstairs; I got to find Ryan." Gabriella voice was bubbly as she giggled. "I need to lie down."

"Let find a room," the guy said pulling her from the wall.

"No," Gabriella voice was low. "You're an asshole."

There was another pause of silence and Troy didn't turn around, he didn't want to see. Then suddenly he saw them walk by the guy holding Gabriella up by the waist. Troy looked up at the ceiling and his control snapped. In two swift strides he hand was on the door before the guy could shut it.

"I don't think she want to party tonight." Troy said using all his force to push the door open.

The guy stumbled back and Gabriella who was sitting on the floor brought her knees up to her chest. "Hey look she's just a little out of it," the guy said with a shrug. "You know how females are."

"I also know an ass hole when I see one." Troy lifted his fist and punched the guy in the face. This time the guy stumbled back into the wall. "Don't move." Troy voice was sharp as he stared at the guy who was looking at the blood on his fingers from his nose. "Get up." he said turning to Gabriella.

"Troy you didn't need too," her voice was low it trailed off.

"Get up." he didn't look at her this time he looked back at the guy who was staying put. He heard her shuffle and then the air brushed past him as she wobbled out of the room and into the hall. Troy took a step closer to the guy, "If you try that again, I'll put you in a grave myself." The guy nodded and Troy looked around the room and then back at him. Without another word he walked into the hall no sign of Gabriella anywhere he made his way downstairs.

"Hey?" Ryan called to him as he came to the landing.

"Hey," Troy stopped and looked at him pushing his anger aside. "You see Gabriella?"

"I'm not sure," Ryan said shoving his hands in his pocket. "I was kind of hoping you had, she promised to be my wing man but I can't find her."

Troy paused and held up a hand. "Wing man?" he looked around again for any sign of her. "You mean the two of you aren't on a date."

Ryan let out a sigh. "Dude I'm not as dumb as I look, I know there something going on between you and her."

Troy looked back at him with a confuse frown had Chad said something?

"I'm right aren't I," he said with a small smile. "It's alright, she not really my type away."

"Sharpay know?" Troy said in low voice.

Ryan let out a laugh, "Sharpay only thinks of Sharpay," Ryan said looking out on the dance floor. "Beside I think that ship as has sailed."

Troy glanced over and saw Sharpay and Zeke dancing against each other very slow, his hands were below her waist and she hands around his neck they're eyes connected. "Well at least she won't notice I'm gone."

"If she does, I'll tell you bowed out gracefully."

Troy looked around again searching for Gabriella.

"She might have left I saw her grab her backpack and walk this way, hence our bumping into each other." Ryan said shifting his weight.

"Thanks."

Troy walked outside to see and pulled his car keys out of his pocket and paused when he seen a figure in the grass, suddenly he heard sobs and he felt everything inside him break. Every year around the same time she was always upset. Valentine's day was next week and he could image it was the reason why she was on edge. It was the only time he ever saw her cry.

"Brie," he said standing beside her and looking down as she covered herself from his view. "Brie, it's alright, it's going to be alright.

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" she said in frustration as she looked up at him. "Nothing is alright, nothing has ever been alright."

"Gabriella," he came down to the grass with her.

"I'm tired," she said her eyes heavy. "I just want to sleep."

"It's just the beer." Troy said grabbing her hands to help her up. "We're going to get you to bed." Troy paused as he felt a wet slipper surface beneath his palms and looked down in the dark. Her hands were covered in it, her shirt also was wet.

"No," Gabriella pulled back and Troy pulled her to him harder.

"What did you do? What is this?" Troy lifted her sleeves to reveal the cuts on her arms. "Gabriella did you do this?" there was so much blood everywhere; he felt the panic running down his spine. He looked up and her eyes were almost shut and he shook her slightly. "Brie, baby stay with me," he gathered her in his arms and rushed to his car his shirt becoming stained with blood. "I got you brie, don't worry," he put her in the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's seat. "Brie, baby, come on, don't do this to me now." Troy turned the key and engine roared to life without a pause he took off speeding the entire way to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy waited in the waiting room his hands covered with dried blood on them and Chad and Taylor also sat on either side of him. The room was silence except for the shuffling of staff as they switched shifts and the occasional ringing phone.

"I should have gone to work." Troy said looking at the tile floor; he should have been there to talk to her. Figure this out and instead he hid like a coward, he didn't look her in the eye, he didn't attempt to talk to her at all tonight. Troy felt like an asshole of the biggest kind.

"Troy it's not your fault." Taylor said rubbing his back. "She hasn't been herself lately I think we all missed the signs."

"I knew something was wrong," Troy said in low voice, "I just didn't want to deal with it."

"Troy you've been there for her every time, even now." Chad said with a grim expression. "You've always been there when she's needed you the most."

Troy felt his insides grumble, if only they knew about what had happened two hours prior when he almost let that door shut. When he turned around and left her in that hallway by herself, he let that guy man handle her and he was so angry and hurt he almost just let it happen. What kind of friend was he?

"Are you hungry?" Taylor asked reaching in her purse for a banana, "It's all I have, but I have some change, I can go down to the vending machine?" she offered.

Troy shook his head. "I don't think I can eat anything right now." His eyes darted to the double doors where the doctors disappeared with Gabriella. They were asking him questions, asking what medication she was on, how much had she had to drink, what was used, when she cut herself. Troy didn't know any of it, he only knew of her sedatives for her panic attacks. He couldn't even tell them if she'd eaten anything in the last 6 hours. Troy never felt so helpless, so incapable in his life. if she didn't make it through this he didn't think he could live with himself. She had to make it through, she had to, she was 21 years old she was perfect, she was so full of life and so talented, Troy hands were shaking and he covered his face, she just couldn't die.

Taylor leaned in and wrapped her arms around him cradling him to her chest. "She's going to be alright."

Chad let out a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chad had known Gabriella just as long as Troy had. Chad had been there a few times, dragging Gabriella out of a party holding her hair back when she puked and a few times he had his fare share of fights defending her honor. The three of them had been through so much, from playing hide and seek in the backyard to now. Troy closed his eyes and there she was perfect at 18, her flapping in the wind as she let her feet dangle out the window. "_Troy?_" it was an echo and he heard it again. "Troy Bolton?" it was a doctor. Troy was up in a heartbeat.

"Is she alright?"

The doctor looked at him and then at the papers on his clipboard. "She alright for now, we had to pump her stomach and there was a lot of blood loss."

Troy insides fell to the ground in relief and he heard the sighs him from Taylor and Chad.

"We had to do a lot of blood transfusions and we also found some traces of Desipramine in her system. You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "What is that?"

The doctor looked back at the clipboard. "What relations do you have to the patient?"

"Boyfriend," Troy said looking at the clip board as well, "What is Desipramine?"

"It's an antidepressant." The doctor said with a frown. "Most antidepressants are believed to work by slowing the removal of certain chemicals from the brain. These chemicals are called neurotransmitters. Neurotransmitters are needed for normal brain function and are involved in the control of mood and in other responses and functions, such as eating, sleep, pain, and thinking."

"I don't get it, shouldn't the pill fix that?" Troy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Antidepressants help people with depression by making these natural chemicals more available to the brain. By restoring the brain's chemical balance and helping relieve the symptoms of depression. Antidepressants increased the risk of suicidal thinking and behavior in children, adolescents, and young adults. This could cause unusual changes in behavior, especially at the beginning of therapy or at the time of dose changes. This risk may persist until significant remission occurs. Families and caregivers are advised of the need for close observation and communication with the prescriber. She really didn't tell you?"

Troy shook his head.

The doctor let out a sigh, "she's tired, very weak and not really communicating with anyone. We're going to keep her tonight you can come back the day after tomorrow to pick her up."

"Can I see her?" Troy said with pleading voice.

"Wash up and be quick, she needs her rest." The doctor looked back at Chad and Taylor who were sitting in the chair. With a shake of his head he turned and went to the front desk.

Troy pushed the room door open and walked into the room just as a nurse was applying the last band aid to her arm. Troy nodded at the nurse and she left the room, the door shutting behind him and leaving him in silence. Troy looked at all the machines hooked up to her body and then at her arms. His glaze came up to her pale features as she lay there in the bed her eyes closed. He watched as she took a breath and he reached out to grab her hand. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said quietly as soon as her eyes fluttered open from his touch.

"Troy?" Her voice was low and Troy shook his head and held up his hand.

"It's alright, I know." Troy bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to pick you up in the in a day but I'll come visit tomorrow after class, just relax and try to get some sleep. One of us needs to sleep tonight," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know." Troy placed his other hand on her cheek and rubbed one of her tears away. "You're going to have to be honest with me brie, if something is wrong we have to talk about it."

She nodded slowly and he bent to place another kiss on her cheek. "I happy you're okay," their eyes locked and he smiled down at her dull brown eyes as they looked up at his with sadness. He had to help her; he wanted to be there for her. "It's all going to get better I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella winced as she strummed the guitar; the wounds weren't exactly healed yet. Gabriella put her guitar down and picked up a pen and paper to write down the musical notes. She'd been doing that a lot over the last few days, thinking, writing. She needed to get her mind off of all the pain she'd been feeling lately time to clear her head and think about her choices. Gabriella hadn't been allowed out these days without someone with her.

She needed to a plan a way out of where she was. Chad and Taylor we about to have a baby and Troy could keep protecting her forever. Gabriella looked around her bedroom at all the things on the wall the curtains on the window. "Temporary, all temporary," she reminded herself. No parents, no family, friends vary. Gabriella took a deep breath, "That's what phones are for."

The door opened and Troy came in holding up a bag. "I come baring medication," he said with a small smile. "Mom and dad want you to call them as soon as you're feeling better."

"You told your parents." Gabriella winced, she loved his parents, his parents took her in, they loved her and help pay for all her high school and college needs. Gabriella rolled her eyes, however did everyone have to know about her visit to the Looney bin. God strike her now and kill her, she needed a way out.

"Let me see your arms," Troy sat on the edge of the bed and began to dig into the bag.

"Troy I don't need you take care of me." She was getting sick and tired of everyone walking on egg shells and Valentine's Day was two days away. People were taking shifts staying awake in the living room and Taylor was hiding all the knives. This all felt ridiculous.

Troy looked up at her and their eyes met, she saw something there for second, regret, fear, shame. He looked down and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "This is annoying." She mumbled showing him her arms.

"You cut yourself, remember," Troy said taking one hand and looking at the Band-Aids. "These need to be changed and you need to stop picking at them." Troy let out a sigh.

Gabriella pulled her arm away. "I'll do it myself and I'm not picking." Gabriella got out of bed and she took the bag from his hands.

"Brie," His voice was low and Gabriella cringed at the sound.

"Troy."

Troy stood up and Gabriella turned around to face him her anger flaring. "I am not a china doll, I am not an egg, I won't break!" Looking at him she tossed her arms up. "I'm not a freak,"

"I never said that," Troy stood up and held out his hands.

"But you think it." Gabriella crossed her arms, "Troy you hate watching over me as much as I hate being watched over."

"I don't hate it," his hands slithered into his pockets.

"Really?" Gabriella extended her arm and ripped the band-aid off. "This isn't the least bit alarming to you?" she held up her arm the scars newly developing and her pain tore through her. This is what happened when she felt alone, when she felt like she had no other choice. This was what happened when she loved him.

"Gabriella," Troy closed his eyes and reached for her arm. "I love-"

"Don't" Gabriella pulled herself away from him. "You ruining everything," Gabriella hands went up into her hair.

"What?"

"I told you, I do not have relationships, we would have been fine as a sex buddies, or just as friends. Trying to make this work is just stupid." Gabriella felt tears burning in her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "We never fought until …" Gabriella turned away from him as soon as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Never fought until ,"

"Gabriella, everyone is going to fight one way or the other." She could hear his footsteps towards her. "Gabriella for the last three years, I've been nothing but in love with you,"

"And what," Gabriella said wiping away a tear. "What is that suppose to do Troy, whenever we're together one of us is hurting."

"I never hurt when I'm with you, I hurt the most when I'm not with you." Troy reached for her and she felt his arms wrapped around her. He made her feel so safe, she felt so touched by his arms which were warm and strong. A place she didn't need to be in.

"Troy please, just don't okay," she stepped away and Troy hands dropped to his side.

"Why?" His voice choked. "Because you don't want too?"

"Because I'm not ready," Gabriella turned around showing herself to him tears on her cheeks the marks on her arms. She was damaged, she didn't even know if what she was could be saved. If it even deserved to be saved.

"I've always been there for you Gabriella, I've always been waiting on you,"

"And I don't want to you to resent me for it." Gabriella walked over to her bed room door and opened it. "and it might already be too late for that." Gabriella looked back at blue eyes.

"Is this because of that guy? Because I hesitated, I'm sorry, I've told you-"

"This is because when I lost you once, I got drunk, I let a guy almost just have me, and I ended up in someone else's lawn covered in my own blood. In case you haven't noticed Troy, I'm not exactly in a stable mind set to make decisions." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"That's interesting, because you're making this one look so easy."

"It's not," Gabriella looked at the wall in front of her she couldn't look him in face. "I can't be your friend anymore,"

"Brie?" Gabriella closed her eyes and he stood in front of her, "Gabriella."

"Please leave Troy," she said her heart breaking as she did her best to avoid blue eyes she knew were staring at her. "Just leave."

Taking a breath she felt his absence from her doorway like an open window letting in a cold draft. This was a step in the right way wasn't it? She had to keep herself safe, didn't she? She had to get better, she had to move on.


	14. Chapter 14

In her army coat and braided pig tails Gabriella leaned against the counter. "Jesus Christ who do you have to show a boob to, to get some service?" Her guitar case was hanging off her right shoulder and she had on black shirt the fit her tightly and showed off midriff.

"You shouldn't use his name in vain." Kelsi voice called as she pressed the copy button on the copy machine.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she needed to get her doctor's note on file to explain her two days of absence, she had to get this behind her and start thinking about a new direction. Gabriella fiddled with her earring as she leaned against the counter. "So you got a date for that dance thing?" Gabriella asked looking over at Kelsi, not like she cared; she just needed to stop thinking.

"No I don't, but I bet you do," she said with a bitter tone.

Gabriella let out a breath. "No, I don't either," her hand hit the bell again as she peered over the counter to see no one coming down the hall. "Oh my god,"

"Service is slow on around this time." Kelsi said bringing the copied papers to the desk and neatly putting them in piles.

Gabriella arched and eye brow. "You work the front desk don't you?"

"I do," Kelsi said coming to her seat and folding her hands. "What do you want?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked around the empty room. "When does a real school official get here?"

"I am the only on duty tonight, what do you want?"

Gabriella placed both hands on the counter top, "I got a note from the doctor about me missing two days." She said between clenched teeth. "I need want to put it on file."

"Thank you, I'll take that," Kelsi held up her hand and Gabriella gave her the paper. Gabriella was quite as she looked at the paper as Kelsi eyes read over it. "It says you're on antidepressants."

Gabriella let out a breath, "Just put it on file Kelsi," Gabriella pushed herself off the counter and turned around to walk out.

"Gabriella, wait?"

Gabriella eyes shut as she murmured a slur to herself, "What?" she said turning around to see Kelsi standing up.

"What's going on?" She said putting the paper down and coming around the counter. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not to you I don't," Gabriella said adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry about what I said before, I mean I didn't know and I just want to talk to you is all." Kelsi hands folded together at her heart.

"So you want to talk to me to clear that Christian conscience of yours, I don't think so, you meant what you said, apology not accepted and you can bite me." Gabriella turned around and pushed door opened although half way through she turned and stopped. "Makes you think about the next time you want to make a judgment about someone doesn't it?" she said turning to her and the walking backwards out the door.

The evening air hit her face on and she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Walking down the path she saw Jason with his guitar. "Jason!"

"Yo, Gabi, stellar performance the other night." He said holding up a high five.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you guys could use another guitarist." Gabriella said with a small smile. This was a step in the right direction she needed to be busy. Needed to stay busy to keep her mind off him, to stop herself from going to him.

"Well our next gig is the dance tomorrow night," Jason said with a wince, "Doesn't leave much time for practice but hey, why not we need a female voice in the band."

"Thanks Jason," Gabriella nodded her head. This is what she needed, she needed to be busy, to keep her mind off the mess she made and her mind here in the present.

"You sure Troy's alright with this, I mean if I had a date I'd want her to be dancing with me not on stage, you know," Jason tilted his head confuse. "Want I'm on stage, oh wow, if I had a date I'd have to give up my tunes." He said in a shocked voice.

"No you wouldn't, I'm surprise you don't have one, and Troy isn't my boyfriend." Gabriella stuck her free hand in her coat pocket. Just saying his name made her miss him.

"I was actually going to ask the hottie in the business office but now I'm not so sure?" Jason looked down at the speech written out on his hand.

"Kelsi?" Gabriella let out a laugh.

"She has a date already doesn't she," Jason shoved his hand in his pocket. "This whole thing is stupid,"

"Actually," Gabriella turned to face the building. "I think this might be the perfect time." Gabriella patted his shoulder. "Kelsi's alone, she was upset about not having a date and something tells me she might be a bit more open minded," Gabriella smiled. "Go get your girl."

"You think she'll say yes?" Jason asked with a smile.

"I think she will."

Gabriella smiled as Jason began his way to the office building and Gabriella began her walked along the path. She needed to study, and clear her mind, Gabriella stopped part way and took a seat at the bench. Her studies could wait for later right now it was a matter of the music. Setting down the case she picked up her Guitar.

(Broken by Lindsey Haun)

Gabriella strummed her guitar once and then again. Closing her she began again.

_**Wake up to a Sunny Day**_

_**Not a cloud up in the sky**_

_**And then it starts to rain**_

_**My defenses hit the ground**_

_**And they shatter all around**_

_**So open and exposed**_

_**But I found strength in the struggle**_

_**Face to face with my troubles**_

People walked by and smiled as she nodded and continued to strum.

_**When you're broken**_

_**In a Million little pieces**_

_**And your tryin'**_

_**But you can't hold on any more**_

_**Every tear falls down for a reason**_

_**Don't you stop believin' in your self**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**Little girl don't be so blue**_

_**I know what you're going through**_

_**Don't let it beat you up**_

_**Hittin' walls and gettin' scars**_

_**Only makes you who you are**_

_**Only makes you who you are**_

_**No matter how much your heart is aching**_

_**There is beauty in the breaking**_

_**Yeah**_

"You're really good."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up to see Ryan toss a few coins into her guitar case her fingers came to a stop "Ryan," Gabriella let out a breath. "I'm sorry about bailing on you the other night."

"No, it's alright." Ryan took a seat next to her. "I'm use to rejection, and if what I hear is true than I guess you had some bigger problems of your own that night."

Gabriella looked out into the empty path. "I just feel so lost, and unsure."

"There's a catch lyric," Ryan let out a nervous laugh. "Troy's looking miserable these days."

"I really don't want to talk about him," Gabriella said putting her guitar down.

"I thought you might say that." Ryan took a breath, "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"I'm in the band," she smiled. "I guess I have to now,"

Ryan nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"You still don't have a date do you?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"No," Ryan let out a sigh and then looked down at his feet. "I guess you could say I'm desperate?"

"Here," Gabriella took a pen from her pocket and his hand, "Call my friend, her name is Martha and she works afternoons at the bar, I don't think she has a date, and I think she might be a little desperate too."

Ryan let out a laugh. "You had her number the whole time."

"Hey I don't fix people up, I just feel sorry for you."

"Gee, thanks." Ryan crossed his arms, "Sharpay dating Zeke."

"Wow, talk about musical chair dating."

"Yup and I'm the odd man out." Ryan looked up at the sky and then at the trees around.

"No you're not, I don't have a date?" Gabriella nudged him.

"Please, you and Troy our like the Bella and Edward of our time?"

Gabriella winced. "Please don't ever use me in a twilight reference as long as you live," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, then you're like harry and sally." Ryan said letting his hands rest on his jeans.

"Is that the movie where she fakes and orgasm while eating pancakes?" Gabriella asked pausing a moment to think about it.

"Not sure about the pancakes but yes, and my point is that no matter how much you both think you're not meant to be together, in reality being together is the only thing that makes sense." Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "You're supposed to fall in love with your best friend."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "We're not in love, love makes everything complicated."

"Correction," Ryan held up a finger. "Sex makes everything complicated; Love makes a fool out those who think they're incapable."

"Why?" Gabriella arched her brow, she might as well let him say what he's so determined to say.

"Because the ones who think they can't fall in love are the first to fall."

"I never said I couldn't," Gabriella said lifting her guitar and putting it in the case. "I said I didn't want to."

"And how's that working for you?" Ryan said watching her as she closed the case.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." she said zipping up the sides. "I gotta go, call Martha tell her I sent you. She owes me a favor."

"This sounds a bit crazy." Ryan said looking at his hand.

"Do you want a date or not?" Gabriella said lifting the guitar over her shoulder.

Ryan leaned back in his seat and let out a breath. "Talk to Troy."

"As if." She said walking away.

"You're going to regret it if you don't!" he called after her.

Gabriella kept walking.

"Stubborn." Ryan settled back and looked around just then a pigeon landed on the bench next to him. "I bet you have date don't you?" when the bird flew off he shook his head. "Yup, I'm official a loser."

Gabriella and Troy had been on the clock for two hours and so far a nod in each other's existents was the extent of their conversation. Todd was serving people in tables, Martha was in back washing dishes. It was a busy night. The night before Valentine's Day, everyone was looking for a date and looking for a good time. Gabriella wanted the night to be over. Chancing another glance in his direction she saw him mixing drinks for a three woman sitting at the bar. The moment he walked into work with his shirt open exposing a white shirt underneath and his form fitting jeans Gabriella knew it was about to get ten times harder to convince herself that there was nothing between them.

"Gabriella, let me get to drafts please." Todd asked coming up to the bar and trying to read his own writing.

"Coming right up." her hand knocked against Troy's as she reached for the glass and they both jerked back. Troy didn't say a word he just waved it off the turned to grab glasses from another pile. Gabriella felt a knot tighten in her stomach. She quickly poured the drinks and gave them to Todd. "Here you go,"

"Hey, look whatever it is that has you two in a tiff, " Todd said motioning to Troy. "It'll be over soon, friends fight. Even the best of," he gave a small wink and walked back into the crowd.

"If only you knew," she said to herself as she poured a martini for the man sitting in front of her. Gabriella kept moving the rest of the night avoiding him, jerking back when they brushed against each other. She could feel him inside her, her back against the door his strong arms on either side of her body. Her mind raced with images from the first thing she could remember about him sexually to that kiss he placed on her cheek at the hospital.

Gabriella walked into the backroom unable to take the heat anymore from the bar. There were three more hours of her shift to go and she was counting down minutes as she glanced up at the clock again. Martha was on break and the dishes were sitting in the sink. Gabriella walked over to wash a glass for herself. As she filled it with water Troy walked into the back room as well. Neither of them said anything he simply dumped the dishes in the sink and took the sponge to begin washing a few glasses.

"Todd's watching the bar?" Gabriella looked back out to see Todd was indeed behind the bar again.

"Are you just going to hide back here for the rest of the night?" His voice was sharp and Gabriella flinched as she turned back to the frame of his back.

"No, I need a break."

"How convenient?"

Gabriella walked up behind him and placed the glass in the sink only Troy took it from her hand and their fingers paused as they touched. Troy took a deep breath and Gabriella closed her eyes. The touch seemed to last forever and then he pulled away.

"I can't work like this."

"Sexual attraction is a bitch." Gabriella gave a nervous chuckle and placed the glass down in the sink.

"You don't get it do you?" Troy turned to face her.

"Look maybe if we just give it some time things will go back to normal," Gabriella crossed her arms.

"No it won't because none of this has anything to do about the sex." Troy said walking around her.

Gabriella tossed her hands up. "This has everything to do about the sex!" she said back in frustration.

"I love you," Troy shot back, "I love your giggle, your personality, your hair when it on your neck, I'm in love with the light in the room when walk into it. I love the sound of your voice, the way your touch lights this fire inside me and against my skin whenever we brush against each other," Troy voice was softer now.

"Troy, it's not personal," Gabriella said as her lips quivered.

"It is for me Brie," he said coming closer to her. "I want to hold your hand and walk you home every night, I want the right to just come up from behind and wrap my arms around you because I like holding you. I want to bake cupcakes and watch chick flicks all day on your couch just to see you smile at every predictable ending. I want to do our laundry together and hold you while you sleep." Troy paused his eyes looking down at her lips then back up at her. Gabriella waited anxiously she knew these kind of speeches and they always came with a but or a however.

Troy took a deep breath "But you don't, you don't even want to try."

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes as she watched him look away from her. She wanted to try, more than ever she wanted to try.

"How am I not supposed to take that personally?" He added. "It's me you don't like."

"Troy-"

Without letting her finish he held up his hands "As soon as I can find another job, I'm out of here." He turned to leave and Gabriella let a tear fall from her eye. He loved her unconditionally with no buts ifs or ands about it and she been so stupid she pushed him away harder than everyone else. Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a cry. What had she done?


	15. Chapter 15

Troy sat across from the red head at the table, his fingertips sliding against the sweat from his beer. He'd been on this date for a whole 37 minutes and so far he asked two questions which somehow started her on a course of dialogue to last. His eyes snapped up every now and then reminding himself that this was Valentine's Day and his object was to listen to his date. A date's whose name he could not remember, Troy sat up a bit and he smiled and nodded and she continued on her speech about the prefect Channel back pack.

Gabriella never talked about bags. He was aware she owned them, but sure that none of them were Channel. Troy looked back down to the sweat falling from his beer bottle. This girl in front of him was expecting to go to the dance, hopefully he be able to slip away at some point because this was ridiculous. No more dating. That was his new motto from now till graduation.

"Troy?"

He looked up.

"Am I talking to much?"

Troy shook his head. "Not at all, I'm listening; did you know that dolphins sleep with one eye open?" It was something Gabriella told him once, only when she said he laughed for about ten full minutes.

"Oh?" The girl looked around the room and then let out a sigh as she lifted her fork to her lips.

Guess it was one of those, _had to be there things?_ Troy bit his lip and looked at his watch. "So are you excited about graduation?"

"I am so excited," and she was off on another long spree of conversation all by herself and Troy zoned out once again. His mind went back to Gabriella, ideas of her sitting under the tree playing her guitar as he highlighted pages and watched Taylor and Chad make out. His mind jerked and he thought about Taylor and Chad, tonight they were at the dance and tomorrow both had agreed on calling home to tell everyone the news.

"Personally my ex still thinks there a shot at us," The red head said with a shrug. "That all depends on who he brought to the dance. Do you know I caught him with my roommate?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders "No I didn't."

Troy felt a buzzing in his pocket and held up a hand as he reached for his phone. It was Gabriella, his entire body fell into a stand still. "Hold on a moment." He said getting up from the booth. In a matter of second he was across the room. "What do you want?" he said into the speaker as he crossed his arms.

"Troy, I was wondering if you were going to the dance?"

"Yes," Troy bit down hard on his cheek. "Why?"

"I miss you,"

"No you don't," Troy took a deep breath. "It's Valentine 's Day and you feel alone, everyone is paired up and their happy,"

"Troy I just want to talk to you."

"You said enough," Troy said in irritation. "I have to get back to my date,"

"Date?" the voice was low.

Troy paused and he took a deep breath. "It might be easier if we didn't call each other anymore."

"You don't mean that," there was a sob in her voice.

"Oh but I do," Troy said as anger flared inside him. "I'm not going to be your back up forever, you made it clear how you feel about me and I think I deserve a chance to find someone who is going to love me back like I love them." There was silence. "Good bye Gabriella."

After another 36 minutes dinner was over and they were on their way to the dance. Troy was silent as he thought about Gabriella's call over and over in his mind. Who did she think she was, just to call him on Valentine's Day and have this expectation that he would drop everything for her? Troy hands tightened on the wheel, he did drop everything for her, he'd got up from the table and took the call he let it spoil his mood and now as his date was talking about her favorite coffee he was steaming mad about Gabriella.

When they got to the dance Troy tried harder to be into his date, he held her hand, he asked her to dance and all the while he kept his mind on other things. He was actually doing fine at being numb and neutral when he heard that voice come over the mic.

"This is decated for special friend of mine, he knows who he is." Her smile grazed the crowd and through the people and couples Troy felt her glaze burn through her and he look up into her brown eyes. Something shifted, almost as if they were alone in the room but separated by all these people. He didn't expect to feel like this, he hated that he felt like this.

(Lady Antebellum, Ready To Love Again )

_**Seems I was walking in the wrong direction**_

_**I barely recognized my own reflection, no**_

_**Scared of love, but scared of life alone**_

_**Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby**_

_**Building walls around my heart to save me, oh**_

_**But it's time for me to let it go.**_

Troy stopped and his date leaned into him. "Isn't that your friend?" she whispered and Troy shrugged.

"Yeah," he answered with a low voice.

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now**_

_**No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down**_

_**It must be time to move on now**_

_**Without the fear of how it might end**_

_**I guess I'm ready to love again.**_

Her hands strummed the guitar and Jason played a keyboard beside her. Her eyes were open and focused on him as much as he was focused on her.

_**Just when you think that love will never find you**_

_**You run away but still it's right behind you, oh**_

_**It's just something that we can't control**_

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now**_

_**No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down**_

_**It must be time to move on now**_

_**Without the fear of how it might end**_

_**I guess I'm ready to love again.**_

_**So come and find me**_

_**I'll be waiting up for you**_

_**I'll be holding out for you tonight**_

Her eyes shut and Troy took a deep breath, it was just a song. It meant nothing.

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now**_

_**No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down**_

_**It must be time to move on now**_

_**Without the fear of how it might end**_

_**I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.**_

_**I'm ready to love again.**_

The moment she stepped off stage his feet took on a different thought, he moved forward to find her in the crowd. Leaving his date behind Troy made it to the bar where she was drinking a glass of water and sitting on a bar stool.

"What was that?"

Gabriella turned to face him and the color drained from her face as she looked back at him. "Troy,"

"You got a lot of nerve." He said holding up a finger to point at the stage. "You've got enough personalities to keep the entire NBA team occupied you know that?"

"I know you're mad at me," Gabriella said putting her glass down and biting her lip.

"Mad isn't the word I'd use." He said his chest rising and falling as his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to react this way, he didn't want to yell and scream at her but standing there he had to remind himself why he was there. She was wearing her low rise jeans and black tang top, Troy looked away from her he didn't want to react to her this way. "What do you want from me?"

A small smile came over her lips and she looked down at her glass then back up at him. "Cookies," Gabriella said in a low voice.

Troy eyes snapped back to her, "This is just some joke to you isn't it?" Turning to walk away from her he heard her rush.

"I'm not a cupcake kind of girl," she said tilting her head to the side. "I like baking cookies, and I move a lot in my sleep so I can't promise any holding but I might be able to learn."

Troy went silent as a wave of awareness flooded through him. As he turned around Gabriella got up from her stool and stood in front of him."How do I know you're actually ready for that?"

He looked off to the side to see Taylor and Chad both nervously staring at them both, some of the people close by were staring. Troy looked back at Gabriella who also noticed the crowd. "I love you, and I have no idea what I'm ready for but I know I want to try, I want to be with you, and only you."

Gabriella took a step forward and Troy held out his hand, there was look of panic on her face as they both stared at each other. "If you come any closer, understand that I might not ever let you go."

He watched her take a deep breath as a her eye got a bit teary, she moved forward and he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him. The noise of cheering or gasps around them made them laugh as they continued to hold each other. "Best Valentine's Day ever," Gabriella mumbled as she snuggled into him.

"Best day ever," Troy countered as he bent down to place a kiss on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Four months later.**

Troy held up the popcorn bowl and made room for Gabriella on the couch, "So it's agreed we tell mom and dad over after Graduation?"

"Fine I just don't see why we can't call, I mean why in person, Taylor and Chad didn't tell their parents about the baby in person and that was a big deal." She said with a shrug.

"Did you know Taylor ate the entire pizza she ordered last night?" Troy said with a in shock. "I didn't know it was possible for a chick to eat that much."

"She's eating for two," Gabriella laughed. "Her cravings are driving me nuts, I think I could go the rest of my life if I never had a pizza again."

"Hush," Troy said covering her lips. "She did not mean it oh mighty pizza god!" he said looking up to the ceiling.

"God you're a dork." Gabriella took a handful of popcorn and looked back at the starting credits to _A Walk to Remember_. "I love this movie."

"Bet you know all the words,"

"What are we betting for?" Gabriella said adjusting herself to see him better.

Troy smiled and he looked around the apartment. "If you know all the words then we can watch it again next movie night," he said with a friendly nod.

"And if I don't?"

Troy smile turned into a smirk, "If you don't know all the words then you lose the right to wear clothes,"

"Are you taking advantage of me because I drank a few beers, and have this apartment to myself,"

Troy nodded his head yes, "Noooo," he said ending with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and she sat up "When do we start."

"Right now," he said reaching for the remote to turn the volume down. "Astound me,"

Gabriella spoke each line word for word and then suddenly she fumbled. Troy paused the movie and he looked over at her, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Gabriella pulled her blouse over her head to reveal her hot pink bra contrasting against her skin with touch me written all over it. Her said no tousled she shook her head yes, "No," she said in low voice.

Troy chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He mumbled into her lips.

Troy grabbed at her hand and pulled them up above her head as he explored the rest of her body his lips. "You know when we move in together, you're not going to be allowed to wear pjs."

Gabriella smiled as she looked down at him kissing her chest. "I can't believe I agreed to marry you."

"It's the dork in me," he said coming back up to her lips.

"Among other reasons." She said sliding her hand down his torso and wrapping her hand around his stiff cock, "Very big reasons,"

"I'm loving that blunt honesty." He said as he came down on her lips once more.

** I love writing, I love you guys, I love reading all the reviews and waiting for your responses and guesses. I love story telling period. My boyfriend's birthday is coming up, so is our 4 year anniversary and I'm taking him on a romantic getaway for 3 nights. I'm looking forward to down time and starting up another story. Till then always a pleasure and I hope your Valentine's Day was awesome, I have a hug stuffed animal on my bed now, he's a puppy holding up a hug me heart and I named him Rex. Be on the lookout I might slip him into a story.**

**Keep reading – Anais **


End file.
